Sakura contra su Gran Amor
by Zero-2026
Summary: En la antigua China,hubo un mago llamado Jann Li, quien era nada menos que un ancestro de Shaoran...ahora hay un problema con eso.
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1 : SORPRESA!!   
  
Con unos cuantos papeles en la mano,y un boligrafo en la otra,una bella joven de unos 15 o 16 años de edad apunta los precios y numeros de muchisimas cajas de dulces que al precer estan en un almacen donde ella trabaja.   
  
La muchacha es de tez blanca,sus cabellos castaños son sueltos y los lleva hasta los hombros.   
  
La joven,aunque parece que hubiera trabajado por horas,sonrie.Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda resplandecen con su sonrisa,lleva una camiseta gris que dice "Dulces Ally" una falda corta con hermosos adornos y no hay que olvidarnos de la tarjeta que esta pegada a la camiseta que tiene el nombre de la joven: " Kinomoto Sakura"   
  
La joven camina sonriente mientras hace el inventario ,pero en eso descubre una caja negra en lo alto,que sera? Sakura se empino para tratar de alcanzarla pero su corta estatura lo hacia mas dificil,aun asi,seguia intentando tercamente alcanzarla.En eso se sintio elevar y tomar gran altura,lo suficiente para tomar el paquete,pero al mismo tiempo sintio unas manos sujetandola de la cintura.   
  
Sakura bajo la mirada sorprendida,casi asustada,vio a un joven alto,sonriente de cabello castaño y algo largo,con una ropa deportiva y sujetandola con sus fuertes brazos.   
  
La chica le sonio con simplicidad y elevo una ceja picaramente,viendolo,el chico era realmente alto,debia tener unos 15 o 16,pero podia pasar facilmente por 18,gracias tambien a su seria y madura mirada.   
  
Sakura: - Bien Shaoran,ya puedes bajarme,ya tengo la caja,ahora recuerdo que contine los dulces que le prometi a Kero.   
  
Shaoran Li sonrio y la puso en tierra firme.   
  
Shaoran: -Siempre has malcriado a ese muñequito.   
  
Ambos jovenes se dieron un beso y se abrazaron,aquel era un dia mas,un dia de trabajo mas.   
  
Sakura: -Como te fue?   
Shaoran: - Bien,hoy ensamblamos mas de lo costumbre.   
Sakura: -Esto de tu aficion con los autos me esta volviendo loca   
Shaoran: jajaja ,no exageres mira,vine para llevarte,hace tiempo que no lo hago.   
Sakura: -pero ,si tu me llevas todos los dias!!   
  
Shaoran sonrio con simplicidad,se dirigieron a una puerta que dirigia a la tienda principal,una chica los vio y les sonrio,su cabello era negro y largo por un lado pero corto por el otro,debia tener unos 19 años,saludo a la pareja mientras atendia a unos niños.   
  
Ally : -Bueno Sakura,nos vemos mañana,hola Shaoran!!   
  
Shaoran solo slaudo con la cabeza sonriendo,aun no era muy social para darle la mano o responderle con mas cortesia.   
  
Salieron de la tienda y Shaoran guio a Sakura hasta un automovil que se estacionaba en la calle,era rojo y era nuevecito.Cuando Sakura vio el auto quedo boquiabierta como si nunca hubiera visto uno.   
  
Shaoran: -Te gusta? es el ultimo modelo,el ultimo motor...   
Sakura: - Shaoraaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!   
Shaoran : -que te pasa?,no te gusto?   
Sakura: - Cuanto te costo esto???   
Shaoran :- ah,vamos no te preocupes no fue mucho,te lo aseguro.   
Sakura: -Shaoran,estabamos ahorrando ese dinero para...   
  
Shaoran le tapo la boca a Sakura con un dedo,sonriendo suspicazmente,y le abrio la puerta del pasajero gentilmente y se inclino para que ella pase.   
  
Sakura se iba a negar rotundamente,claro despues de lo que hizo Shaoran.Ellos habian estado reuniendo un dinero con el fin de poder rentar un apartamento propio cundo llegaran a la universidad,pero cuando el aquel auto rojo oscuro y nuevo,se sintio muy decepcionada de su novio,Sin embargo al gritar de la sorpresa llamo la atencion de algunas personas incluso de lly quian salia de la tienda para ver que pasaba,eso la avergonzo por eso entro al auto.   
  
Shaoran puso en marcha el automovil,el manejaba con una licensia falsa,ya que era menor de edad,pero el necesitaba el auto para su trabajo que se situaba en una fabrica lejana que se encargaba en el ensamblaje y reparacion de automoviles.Shaoran tomo el trabajo porque ultimamente habia gustado de la mecanica y de las computadoras.Sakura lo habia ayudad a conseguir la licencia en secreto,aunque ahroa ella se arrepentia.   
  
Shaoran se dio cuenta,mientras manejaba,que Sakura aun estaba muy enojada,sin embargo no dijo nada en todo el camino,asi llegaron en silencio hasta la residencia Kinomoto,donde Sakura se bajo y decidio entrar a su casa sin despedirse de Shaoran y besarlo como solia hacer siempre,el muchacho no dijo nada solo puso en marcha el auto y parecio alejarse.   
  
Sakura: -Tonto....   
  
Sakura puso la llave en su puerta,giro lentamente y dio un suspiro,abrio la puerta,todo estaba a oscuras,no habia nadie?? Sakura se estremecio con un poco de medio,por la calle no pasaba nadie y no se animaba a entrar,parecia que habia escuchado un ruido.   
  
La bella jovencita se armo de valor y entro biscando el boton que activaba la luz,pero antes que lo alcanzara todas las luces se prendieron y se escucho un gran   
  
- SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sakura se asusto terriblemente al principio,luego vio a su hermano ,Yukito,su papa,Tomoyo y su madre,sus amigos de la escuela entre otras personas conocidas.   
  
Se sintio perturbada,se habia olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños,ella cumplia 16!!!!!!!!!   
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	2. Segunda Parte

CAPITULO 2 : En la fiesta  
  
Sakura no se habia recuperado del todo,cuando una joven de cabello muy largo,hasta   
la cintura y negro,con una gran sonrisa y una sofisticada camara en la mano,se acerco hacia  
ella.  
  
Tomoyo: - feliz cumplea¤os,querida Sakura!!!!  
Sakura: - ah...??....este yo...  
  
Sakura aun se encontraba aturdida cuando la puerta se abrio de nuevo,Sakura ni siquiera   
puedo voltear para ver quien era,solo escucho unos pasos y luego unas manso sujetanto sus   
hombros con suavidad,Sakura vio que Tomoyo ler sonreia,voltio con lentitud aunque ella ya sabia  
quien era.Shaoran quien le sonreia con ternura.  
  
Tomoyo: -Ay Shaoran,porque le ense¤aste su regalo antes de tiempo?  
Sakura : -R..r..regalo??  
Shaoran : -El automovil Sakura,es tuyo.te acuerdas que te dije que estabamos   
ensamblando un automovil para alguien especial?,ese alguien eres tu,los chicos y yo nos encargamos  
de todo,asi que no se gasto ni un centavo de los ahorros.  
  
Sakura se sintio muy arrepentida por haber pensado mal de Shaoran,quien nunca le habia   
echo nada malo,ni le habia fallado y habia estado con ella en los momentos mas dificiles,se sintio mal  
que iba abrazar a Shaoran para llorar,pero recordando que era una fiesta,Su fiesta!!,logro subir los   
animos,ademas Shaoran le dijo algo como leyendole la mente:  
  
Shaoran : -Ya Sakura,olvidate del pasado,se que desconfiaste,pero ahora ya sabes que paso.  
Sakura: -admito que ni me lo imagine,...porque....hasta me habia olvidado que hoy era mi   
cumplea¤os.  
  
Tomoyo se acerco a Sakura,y le dijo al oido:  
  
Tomoyo:- bueno Sakura ,debes cambiarte,luciras divina con el vestido que te hice!!  
Sakura: - vestido???  
Shaoran : - En realidad Tomoyo se encargo de toda la decoracion,vaya hasta te hizo un vestido.  
Sakura: - De verdad...Tomoyo ,no debiste...  
  
Toda la sala de estar estaba muy bien decorada y habia una mesa muy bien servida,y en el  
centro de la mesa habia un gran pastel de 4 pisos,hermosamene decorado,con rosa y blanco,y en la   
parte superior decia "Feliz 16avo Cumplea¤os Sakura" con letras muy grandes,y una flor de cerezo  
estaba en la pared a la vista de todos,el lugar estaba realmente esplendido.  
  
Tomoyo : -no fue nada Sakura!  
Sakura: - Pero esta tan bonito,muchas gracias!!  
Shaoran : -Bueno entonces ve con ella a ponerte el vestido   
Sakura: - esta bien.  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura subieron arriba,alli Tomoyo le ense¤o un hermoso vestido rosa con muchos  
detalles que asemejaban perlas y diamantes,Sakura se asombro tanto que se quedo estatica al ver  
el hermoso vestido que Tomoyo le habia echo para ella,posiblemente era el mejor de todos,ya que se  
veia como un vestido realmente costoso,se veia claramente que Tomoyo habia puesto mucha   
dedicacion en el.  
  
Sakura: - Ese vestido...es realmente precioso!!!  
Tomoyo: - Que bueno que te gusto Sakura,lo hice especialmente para ti,vamos te ayudare  
a ponertelo.  
  
Sakura asintio,mientras que en el primer piso,donde toda la gente esperaba y al mismo tiempo  
conversaban amigablemente.El joven Takeshi Yamazaki,conversaba divertidamente con Shaoran,las   
amigas de Sakura estaban presentes,no solo Rika y las otros,so no tambien muchas nuevas amigas que  
habia logrado hacer en el instituto.Yukito y Touya conversaban en un rincon de la sala.  
  
Yukito : -Sakura es ya toda una mujer,verdad?  
Touya: - No digas eso!!  
  
Yukito vestia un terno blanco,al igual que Touya,como si fueran gemelos,pero no era exctamente  
por cuestion de moda,era porque acaban de regresar del trabajo,que era en un mismo consultorio.Touya  
ahora era mucho mas alto y llevaba unos lentes circulares,(debido a un accidente) su peinado era algo   
mas decente ,pero aun llevaba la libertad de la juventud en el.Mientras Yukito no habia crecido mas,  
incluso Shaoran,ahora,era unos 5 centimetros,mas alto,sin embargo no dejaba de ser el mismo personaje   
dulce de siempre.  
  
En eso,ante la sorpresa de todos,Sakura bajo con el vestido ya puesto y Tomoyo iba detras de  
ella grabandola,todos,especialmente Shaoran,quedaron prendados con su belleza,era todo una princesa!!!  
  
Sakura se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de todos hacia ella,asi que se dirigio asi que se dirigio hacia   
Shaoran y se puso a su lado,tomandolo de la mano.El muchacho aun no salia de su estupor cuando dijo:  
  
Shaoran: - Sakura te ves realmente bella!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura se sonrojo nuevamente ,en eso sono el tiembre ,era Ally,se disculpo por la tardanza,y le  
trajo una gran caja de dulces como regalo,los ojos de Kero brillaron desde el bolsillo de Tomoyo.  
  
Ally : -Te ves muy linda Sakura!  
Sakura: - g..gracias..  
  
El timbre sono de nuevo,Shaoran fue a abrir,cuando vio quienes eran,los miro con cierta seriedad  
pero luego esbozo una leve sonrisa.  
  
Sakura: - Quien es Shaoran ?  
Shaoran : diras "quienes son..."  
Sakura: uh?  
  
En eso aparecieron,Eriol,Nakuru junto a Spi,que estaba escondido.  
  
Sakura: - Eriol !!! Regresaste !!!  
Eriol : -No podia faltar en un dia muy especial. Feliz cumplea¤os Sakura,luces preciosa!  
  
Eriol se inclino y beso la mano de Sakura con elegancia,mientras Shaoran y Touya veian todo   
de reojo. Nakuru se lanzo sobre Touya,quien cai se cayo,no esperaba eso despues de tanto tiempo.  
  
Nakuru :- Touya!!! te extra¤e mucho !!!  
  
Spinnel Sun se acerco a Kero,quien estaba ahora detras del pastel,simulando ser el mu¤eco.  
  
Spi :- esta buena la fiesta he?  
Kero: - solo espera a que abra esa caja de dulces!!!  
  
Luego de los encuentros,pusieron una musica suave. Primero touya bailo elegantemente con su   
peque¤a hermana,el aun no queria admitir que ahora ella era toda una se¤orita,despues de Touya fue  
Yukito,Sakura recordo los hermosos momentos pasados con el en su ni¤ez y sonrio dulcemente,el joven  
le devolvio la sonrisa,seguidamente,Eriol bailo con Sakura,ella se sentia feliz de tener nuevamente a su   
amigo junto a ella,despues siguio el padre de Sakura,Fujitaka, quien se sentia orgulloso de su hija,tambien  
bailaron con ella Yamazaki entre otros muchos amigos.Cuando Sakura se acerco a Shaoran para bailar,  
Tomoyo puso una musica mas suave,los novios se juntaron un poco mas de la cuenta y comenzaron a   
bailar ante la mirada alegre de unos y los celos de otros,y asi Sakura se sentia feliz bailando con su   
Gran Amor.  
  
Despues del baile,Sakura se sintio cansada y decidio salir al jardin con Shaoran para conversar  
un poco,mientras eso,pusieron musica para que los invitados bailen.Nakuru llevo arrastrando a Touya a  
la pista de baile,mientras Eriol bailaba con Tomoyo,Fujitaka con Sonomi,etc, todos tenian pareja,y   
bailaban con alegria,incluso Kero y Spi se movian al ritmo de la musica a escondidas.  
  
Mientras afuera,Sakura y Shaoran,estaban sentados en un hamaca viendo las estrellas,despues  
de estar sin hablar por minutos,Sakura rompio el silencio.  
  
Sakura: -Gracias Shaoran,por este dia,me diste mucho...y...lo..lo siento,po habe rdudado de ti...  
  
Algunas lagrimas corrieron por las mejollas de Sakura,las estrellas las hicieron reflejar como perlas  
que Shaoran noto al instante.Ella aun se sentia mal por lo pasado y no podia evitarlo,Shaoran solo sonrio  
y la abrazo mientras le decia con una suave y tierna voz:  
  
Shaoran : - Ya Sakura,eso ya paso,mira que si lloras en este dia me entristeceras a mi tambien,deja   
de llorar,esta bien?  
  
Sakura sonrio y afirmo con la cabeza,mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas,aquel cumplea¤os,habia sido   
el mejor de todos.  
  
Shaoran : -Vamos Sakura,entremos,ahora cortaras el pastel,y no quiero verte triste ,he?  
  
Sakura afirmo y tomandolo de la mano,entraron.Asi por elr esto de la noche,bailaron,hicieron   
algunos juegos,recordaron los buenos tiempos,cortaron el pastel a Sakura la llenaron de crema de pastel,  
rieron como nunca,Shaoran tampoco se salvo,siguieron bailando y pasaron aquella noche divertida. 


	3. Tercera Parte

CAPITULO 3 : Flashback  
  
Despues de aquella fiesta tan bonita,ya cuando los invitados se habian ido y ya era tarde,Sakura se despidio de Shaoran.  
  
Sakura : -oye Shaoran donde se supone que pondre mi auto si aun no manejo?  
  
Su novio sonrio por el comentario.  
  
Shaoran : -Tomoyo lo tendra en su casa hasta entonces.  
Sakura:- solo bromeaba,tu puedes usarlo si...  
Shaoran :- no Sakura,prefiero que se mantenga asi hasta que puedas manejar,ademas recuerda que yo tengo mi auto.  
  
Sakura le sonrio,lo abrazo y lo beso,luego de decirse algunas palabras en susurros se despidieron con un "hasta mañana" y luego Shaoran se dio media vuelta y entro a un automovil negro,no era muy nuevo,pero se veia en muy buenas condiciones,Shaoran se volvio para dar una ultima mirada a Sakura,le dijo adios con la mano,y Sakura le mando un beso desde la puerta de su casa. En realidad,en estos años ellos habian crecido en un sentido,pero se mantenian igual en otro,pero no solo habian cambiado en parte ellos,si no tambien todos los que los rodeaban.  
  
Entonces porque no vemos lo que ocurrio con nuestros amigos entre estos 4 años?en realidad sera interesante.  
  
La ultima vez que habiamos visto a Sakura Kinomoto,fue junto a Shaoran Li,quien se suponia que iba a perder la memoria tras la batalla con la carta " Vacio" ,Sakura ya en el ultimo momento se lanzo en brazos de Shaoran declarandole que ella tambien lo amaba,la carta esperanza se activo automaticamente,el imenso amor de Sakura hizo que Shaoran no perdiera la memoria,y seria alli donde ellos se darian el primer beso,entre una gran esfera de energia que habia sido creada pro la carta esperanza,aquella esfera,regresaba a Tomaeda a la normalidad...  
  
Despues de aquel dia,cuando ya todo estaba "arreglado" Sakura y su Gran Amor eran novios en "secreto",bueno,acerca de esa relacion estaban enterados Kero ,Tomoyo y Yukito.  
  
Shaoran se quedo en Tomaeda,sin regresar a Hong Kong,desobedeciendo y enfrentado a su propio Clan,todo por Sakura,algo que sorprendio incluso a la misma Meiling quien aun estaba en Hong Kong,cuando supo la noticia.  
  
2 años despues Shaoran,algo ya mas maduro iria a la casa de Shaoran una noche y ante la sorpresa de Fujitaka,furia de Touya y emocion de Sakura,Shaoran pedia a Sakura como su novia.  
  
Fue una noche larga de discusiones,pero los jovenes novios ganaron y desde entonces eran publicamente novios.Toda Tomaeda se entero al dia siguiente,aunque al principio fue algo embarrasoso para Sakura y Shaoran,el mutuo amor entre ellos los hizo triunfar ante los problemas mas dificiles en la sociedad.  
  
Con el tiempo,Touya,quien aun no aceptaba que su hermanita estuviera con el mocoso,siguio con sus estudios,y se esperaba de el un famoso quimico debido a su manejo con la materia,pero el se decidio para pediatria al igual que Yukito,el hermano de Sakura respondio a su padre cuando este le pregunto el cambio de carrera,que se mostraba muy confortable con los niños y que trataba muy bien con ellos.Ambos amigos,abrieron un consultorio a duras penas,pero con un poco de paciencia y dedicacion llegaron a ser los pediatras mas queridos en toda Tomaeda,pese a ser tan jovenes,su fama se extendio por las ciudades vecinas y desde lejos venian padres con sus niños para que sean tratados por estos buenisimos doctores.  
  
Sakura quiso ayudar a su hermano y a Yukito como una enfermera,pero fue kero quien la convencio de que ofresca sus servicios a Ally,una chica de muy buen caracter que se habia mudado hace poco a Tomaeda y que habia abierto una gran tienda de dulces,donde Sakura se decidio trabajar,mas que todo porque un dia Kero le dijo que el ya no regresaria a la forma de la gran bestia del sello,porque ya todo estaba bajo control ni el ni Yue aparecerian de nuevo,mas que en sus formas terrestres.asi que Sakura decidio aceptar la peticion del muñequito.  
  
El padre de Sakura fue reconocido por su excelente trabajo,ademas de ser todo un erudito,logro convertirse en director de una escuela elemental.Tomo el trabajo porque recordaba a Sakura en la imagen de los niños,algo parecido a lo Touya,despues de todo "de tal palo tal astilla"  
  
Tomoyo decidio estudiar para direccion y montaje de peliculas,dejando la confeccion como algo secundario,mas como un hobby aunque todos siempre la animaban para que estudie confeccion,sin embargo ella solo queria saber acerca de camaras por ahora,eso habia sorprendidos a muchos al principio,incluso a su propia madre,sin embargo Sakura opino que era una carrera en la que ella triunfaria.  
  
Eriol,desde Inglaterra,llamaba de vez en cuando a Sakura ,en una de esas llamadas le felicto por el noviazgo con Shaoran,deseandole lo mejor,y diciendole que un dia iria a visitarla,y lo hizo ,como todos sabemos,el dia de su cumpleaños .  
  
Mientras el joven Shaoran,habia descubierto en las computadoras algo muy entretenido e interesante,y esa seria su futura carrera,despues de eso,por via de un amigo Shaoran fue a presentarse a una fabrica de automoviles donde se encargaban de los ensamblajes y reparaciones de los mismos,en aquella empresa necesitaban alguien con el suficiente fisico e intelecto para el trabajo,la paga no nada mal,y como ya Sakura tenia un trabajo,y para el los automoviles eran parte de su tiempo,acepto sin pensarlo dos veces.Shaoran era lo suficientemente alto,fuerte e inteligente para el trabajo.  
  
Sin embargo se necesitaba un transporte ,la compañia le provino un auto,pero el no tenia edad suficiente para manejar,asi que Sakura espero hasta que Shaoran cumpliera los 15,luego con la ayuda de uno de sus muchisimos amigos logro conseguirse una licensia falsa para su novio,simepre pidiendole que no haga mas uso de ella y que tenga cuidado y que obedeciera las leyes para evitar asi problemas,Shaoran se lo prometio y desde entonces ya podia manejar.  
  
Sakura habia llegado a convertirse en una de las chicas mas populares de toda Tomaeda.Cuando iba a la escuela donde trabajaba su padre,todos los niños se acercaban a ella para saludarle y pedirle que les cuente historias,historias de que de preguntaras no?Sakura relataba sus aventuras como Card Captor a los niños,como si fueran historias de fantasia,cuando todos sabemos la realidad.  
  
Cuando Sakura iba al consultoria de su hermano,los padres de los pequeños pacientes la saludaban,o bien cuando iba al trabajo de Shaoran,todos los chicos la saludaban con alegria,a pesar del duro trabajo.En su propio trabajo,todos querian que Sakura les atendiera,porque tenia un gran carisma,asi fue como "Dulces Ally" llegaria ser la mejor dulceria de Tomaeda.Y que decir del instituto!! todos los jovenes conocian a Skaura con tan solo pronunciar su nombre,y estaban dispuestos hacer lo que sea por ella,ya que que Sakura ayudaba siempre a los demas.  
  
Ahora parecia que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad,para Sakura y Shaoran,algunas cosas habian cambiado,pero algunas otras no cambiarian nunca... 


	4. Cuarta Parte

CAPITULO 4 : EL REGRESO DE LA RIVAL  
  
Despues de aquella gran fiesta en honor al decimo sexto cumpleaños de nuestra querida Sakura,todo parecia ser como antes,lo poco que habia sobrado del gran pastel de Sakura ya estaba siendo devorado por Kero en estos momentos.  
  
  
  
Volviendo a otro dia de trabajo mas,Sakura se encontraba en la tienda,atendiendo a unos niños.  
  
Niño #1 :- quiero el caramelo rojo,es el mas grande !!  
  
Niño #2 : -Y yo quiero el verde,se ve delicioso  
  
Sakura: - aqui tienen.  
  
Sakura les dio su pedido con una alegre sonrisa,Ally habia llegado y habia observado a Sakura.  
  
Ally : -Buenos dias Sakura,hoy se te ve contenta,aun debes estar feliz por la fiesta!!  
  
Sakura: - Bueno dias Ally, asi es!  
  
Ally : - Ah! es cierto,Sakura,me encontre con tu padre hace poco y me pidio que te diera estos papeles que me dio.  
  
Sakura recibio los papeles y los miro con cuidado luego se sorprendio.  
  
Sakura: - Aayy!! es verdad!!, tenia que llevar estos papeles al consultoria de mi hermano en la mañana,son documentos de propiedad que el debe llenar para luego devolverlos,ahora que hago?  
  
Ally : tomalo con calma,solo ve,yo me hare cargo de la tienda mientras tanto...  
  
Sakura: - P...pero me tomara un poco de tiempo  
  
Ally : - y eso que? solo ve !  
  
Sakura sonrio agradecida y se dirigio a un armario donde guardaba sus patines,guantes,coderas y rodilleras.  
  
Se los puso,no eran los mismos de antes,aunque llevaban el nombre de Sakura,estos eran aun mas bonitos y de un color rosa brillante.Fueron un obsequio de Tomoyo el año pasado.  
  
Sakura tomo los papales y los puso en una pequeña cartera,los acomodo con cuidado para que no se doblen y se dirigio a la salida,en eso un chico que tenia su bicicleta la vio y con una mueca de burla en su rostro dijo :  
  
Chico: - Vaya,vaya pero miren quien es,nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto,a donde crees que vas con esos juguetes?? jejejeje.  
  
Sakura: -Por favor,no te burles.  
  
El chico no era muy alto,pero era fornido,usaba siempre lentes oscuros y su cabello rubio era peinado hacia el lado derecho,se llamaba Cain,era un estudiante del instituto y se habia mudado a Tomaeda hace unos años,molestaba siempre a Sakura insubordinandola y burlandose de ella,solo porque era muy popular.Shaoran habia casi peleado con el en mas de una ocasion,pero Sakura siempre lo detenia.El chico volvio a hablar con su gruesa voz.  
  
Cain : - Veo que salias,jejeje,te reto a una carrera Kinomoto,dime donde y te juro que te hare llorar,jejejeje!!  
  
Sakura:- No quiero competir contigo.  
  
Cain : gallina!!! dime donde...!! tu..tu...monstruo !!!  
  
Sakura: - Que??!!  
  
Sakura se enojo mucho,ya que ni su hermano lo llamaba asi ahora,ademas la forma como lo pronuncio el chico era una forma de desprecio.  
  
Sakura:- No soy ningun monstruo,y acepto hacer una carrera contigo,es hasta el consultorio #7 de Tomaeda!!!  
  
Cain : muy bien!!  
  
Cain no dijo nada mas,y se lanzo al camino,Sakura trato de seguirlo,pero el muchacho manejaba extremadamente rapido,y ella no era tan veloz.Cain llevaba casi una cuadra de ventaja.Sakura,utilizando sus habilidades fisicas,saltaba y evadia toda clase de obstaculos.  
  
Un automovil casi atropello a Cain,eso lo retrazo porque tuvo que frenar de inmediato,y le dio tiempo a Sakura para recuperar terreno.Casi al final de la proxima esquina habian unas escalinatas ,eran casi 16 escalones,era larga y se dividia con un pasamanos de hierro,era el unico camino para llegar,Cain retomo la carrera nuevamente, y se lanzo hacia las escalinatas con gran velocidad dando un gran salto,pero seria la mala suerte,o tal vez el factor viento,pero la bicicleta de Cain se inclino de tal forma que la caida resulto aparatosa,Cain cayo al piso fuertemente y para remate la bicicleta aterrizo sobre su pierna.  
  
Sakura vio lo sucedido desde lejos,se acerco a las escalinatas,pero no freno,al contrario siguio avanzando y dando un formidable salto se deslizo sobre el pasamanos aterrizando luego en el piso.Sakura se acerco a Cain quien aun no se levantaba.  
  
Sakura: - Estas bien??  
  
Cain : - Ugh...!  
  
La pierna de Cain sangraba bajo la bicicleta.  
  
Sakura: - Oh por Dios! dejame revisar...!  
  
Cain : No quiero nada alejate !!!  
  
Cain empujo a Sakura con fuerza arrojandola al piso.Pero ella se levanto y a duras penas trato de acercarse a Cain,el chico levanto el puño para golpearla,pero una fuerte mano le sujeto la muñeca con firmeza impidiendole hacer el menor movimiento,luego lo comenzo a levantar,hasta suspenderlo en el aire por el brazo.  
  
-Nadie la trata asi...escuchaste??  
  
Aquella voz era de un joven con una camisa blanca de doctor,cabello negro e hirsuto y una mirada de enojo,era Touya,quien no pensaba ni en soltar al chico y solo esperaba una excusa para poder golpearlo.  
  
Cain : -sueltame!!  
  
Touya: - Te repito,nadie trata asi a mi hermana !!  
  
Touya se preparo para dar un furioso puñetazo,pero esta vez fue Sakura quien sujeto la muñeca de su hermano mayor.  
  
Sakura: - no Touya,por favor,no le hagas daño.  
  
EL chico no dijo nada al principio,pero luego bajo el brazo y solto a Cain,quien aun cojeando se alejo de alli arrastrando su bicicleta.Cuando ya se hubo ido Touya comenzo a revisar a Sakura.La joven sonrio al ver el cariño y preocupacion de su hermano.  
  
Sakura: - estoy bien hermano,gracias por preocuparte.  
  
Touya : -No se porque ese tipo sigue detras de ti,es peligroso sabes...??  
  
Sakura: - Ah! hermano,toma los papeles,casi me olvido de nuevo !  
  
Sakura saco los papeles de la cartera y se los entrego a Touya,por suerte estaban en muy buen estado.  
  
Touya : -me dirigia ahora a tu trabajo,sabia que como eres asi de despistada,no te acordarias a tiempo,pero nunca supuse que vendrias hasta aqui de tu trabajo,gracias.  
  
Sakura: -Esta bien hermano,me retiro,saludame a Yukito !  
  
Sakura se dio media vuelta despues de despedirse de su hermano,y de un gran salto logro subir las escalinatas,Touya la miraba alejarse con cierta tristeza.  
  
Touya :- crecio tan rapido...!!   
  
El joven suspiro y tambien se encamino de regreso a su consultorio.Cuando Sakura regreso su lugar de labores,ya casi olvidando el pequeño incidente,Ally se le aparecio en la gran puerta de la tienda.  
  
Ally : -Sakura,alli hay una persona que dice que te conoce y quiere preguntarte algo.  
  
Sakura miro extrañada el lugar donde Ally señalo,que era dentro ded la tienda,y vio a un personaje de espaldas,por la silueta se notaba que era una mujer,una adolescente,vestia unos hermosos vestidos Chinos de colores,y un curioso sombrero.  
  
Sakura: d..disculpe,me necesitaba...??  
  
La aludida se dio la vuelta y cuando Sakura la vio ,casi se cayo al piso de la impresion.  
  
- Si Sakura,a ti te buscaba.  
  
Sakura: -M...M....Me...Meiling !!!!!!!!!  
  
La joven China,se acerco a Sakura,habia crecido y tambien se habia puesto muy bonita,no se habian visto desde el incidente con la carta vacio,ahora Meiling frente a Sakura viendolo a los ojos le pregunto con cierte frialdad.  
  
Meiling :- Donde esta Shaoran?,he venido a llevarmelo. 


	5. Quinta Parte

CAPITULO 5 : LA LEYENDA DE JANN LI  
  
Sakura quedo petrificada al escuchar aquellas palabras,incluso Ally quien trato de mantenerse fuera de la conversacion,pero no pudo evitar escuchar eso.  
  
La joven China miraba a Sakura sin alterarse en lo mas minimo,mientras Sakura estaba haciendo lo imposible para no perder el control,tal vez fuera una broma...(?) eso debia ser...Asi que trato de hablar sin tartamudear y con una suave voz.  
  
Sakura: -Meiling,de que estas hablando??  
  
Meiling: -Oh, yo creo que si lo sabes.  
  
Sakura: -M..Meiling,hablas de Shaoran? de Shaoran Li ?  
  
Meiling: -Claro,es el unico por el que volveria  
  
Sakura: - Que no sabias que el y yo...somos novios...y que..?  
  
Meiling: -Claro que si,incluso puedo notarlo por aquel anillo en tu dedo,pero eso no impedira que me lo lleve.  
  
Sakura comenzo a exasperarse.  
  
Sakura: -A que te refieres??!!  
  
Meiling: -regrese a Japon con la intencion de llevarme a Shaoran,y eso hare.  
  
Sakura: -Meiling,S...Shaoran jamas aceptaria...  
  
Meiling: -Tu no entiendes.  
  
Sakura: -Que no entiendo que?  
  
La cosa se estaba poniendo fea,asi que Ally se preparo para cerrar la tienda mientras la discusion se arreglase de alguna forma.  
  
Meiling: -Debo llevarme a Shaoran por el bien de todos.  
  
Sakura: -Aun no te rindes Meiling? Shaoran no te...  
  
Meiling: -Lo ves?,tu jamas lo entenderas Kinomoto,no es lo que crees,debo llevarme a Shaoran a Hong Kong antes de que...  
  
Sakura: -Antes de que..que?  
  
Meiling : lo siento Kinomoto,pero esto no debo decirte,en realidad no es de tu incumbencia,ya que tiene que ver con la dinastia Li.  
  
Sakura se puso las manos a la cintura y se vio con seriedad a Meiling,la joven China no se aminalo frente a eso.Pero para que queria la dinastia Li a Shaoran si el ya no le interesaba eso?  
  
Meiling: -Donde esta Shaoran??  
  
Mientras tanto en una fabrica,lejos de donde se llevaba el "enfrentamiento" entre las dos adolescentes,un chico con una mirada algo seria,una ropa oscura y especial para hacer ejercicio,manejaba una computadora,se veia algo ocupado en eso escucho la voz de uno de sus compañeros.  
  
- oye Shaoran,necesitamos una mano!!  
  
Shaoran: -Alli voy!!  
  
Shaoran bajo de un salto,y vio a cuatro hcicos sujetanado la cubierta de todo un camion,estaba bien pesado,y los 4 jovenes no podian con todo,y como Shaoran era uno de los mas altos y fuertes de la fabrica,su ayuda era valiosa, a pesar de ser el menor de todos.El muchacho se acerco al grupo,se quito la playera negra,haciendi ver sus bien formados musculos y sujeto la cubierta desde abajo de ella.  
  
Shaoran: -Muy bien,ya la tengo.Satoshi,sujetala con los seguros ahora!!  
  
El aludido obedecio,apreto un boton y unos fierros sujetaron la cubierta del camion para evitar que se venga al suelo.  
  
Shaoran: - mmm..Oye Takeru,pasame el desarmador,aqui hay un tornillo flojo !!  
  
Su compañero le lanzo la herramienta pedida,pero esta dio un extraño giro,y corto la palma de la mano derecha de Li.  
  
Takeru: -Oh rayos,lo siento!! estas bien Li??!  
  
Shaoran solo afirmaba con la cabeza mientras veia su mano sangrando con horror,la herida habia sido muy profunda,y la sangre manaba abundantemente,Takeru fue por una toalla.Shaoran se apreto la muñeca fuertemente para tratar de evitar mas perdida de sangre,y se hizo a un lado par no llamar mucha la atencion,pero en eso,ante la sorpresa del joven Chino,la sangre comenzo a regresar a la herida y de repente la herida comenzo a cerrarse!!  
  
Takeru regreso con una toalla y un poco de alcohol y vendas.Pero cuando vio la mano de Shaoran,no vio herida alguna,no lo podia creer!! el mismo habia visto la sangre!!  
  
Takeru: -Oye Li,que paso con la herida..???  
  
Shaoran no dijo nada al princpio solo trataba de sonreir para mantener la calma de su amigo.  
  
Takeru: -Estoy seguro que vi sangre!!  
  
Shaoran: -em...solo fue un truco de magia,solo queria asustarte,jeje....eh ahora vuelvo.  
  
Shaoran tomo la toalla y se retiro hacia el baño.Takeru observo unas gotas de sangre en el piso,la boca se le abrio de la impresion al ver que las gotas se disolvian rapidamente!!  
  
Shaoran se vio en el espejo,su mirada seria no habia cambiado,su peinado tampoco,aunque su cabello era ahora mas largo de la cuenta,Sakura siempre se lo queria cortar,pero Shaoran se negaba,era como una extraña fuerza que lo queria asi.  
  
El joven se observo asi mismo una y otra vez,como si no se conociera,luego miro su mano con detenimiento para ver si podia encontrar alguna cicatriz,pero nada,en eso,saco un cuchillo,puso su mano en una tabla cercana y levanto el cuchillo...queria herirse????  
  
Mientras tanto,Sakura aun seguia discutiendo con Meiling.  
  
Meiling: -te lo preguntare de nuevo Kinomoto,y por ultima vez,donde esta Shaoran?  
  
Sakura: -Si no me dices el motivo exacto del porque estas aqui,me niego a responderte.  
  
Meiling,ya cansada de preguntar una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta,se paro frente a Sakura con una mirada muy seria.  
  
Meiling: -Esta bien Kinomoto,te dire que me trajo aqui realmente,pero a SOLAS.  
  
Sakura miro hacia atras estaba Ally,ella afirmo con su cabeza y la joven con Meiling se dirigieron al almacen de la tienda,Sakura se sento en una silla mientras Meiling busco en su cartera algo,cuando lo encontro se lo dio a Sakura,se veia como una foto.La muchacha observo la foto con cuidado.  
  
Sakura: -De donde conseguiste esta foto de Shaoran??  
  
Meiling: -En primer lugar,no es una foto,es un retrato echo a mano,y en segundo lugar,no es Shaoran,mira la fecha.  
  
Era cierto,la foto era un retrato,era de un solo color algo oscuro,en el un chico identico a Shaoran posaba para el retrato,vestia unas ropas extrañas y algo que Sakura no noto al principio fue su larga trenza que llevaba,y en la parte inferior se distinguia borrosamente una fecha: 1800  
  
Sakura: - He???  
  
Meiling:- No hay seguridad de que sea el año exacto,pero ese retrato es muy antiguo.  
  
Sakura: -A que te refieres ?  
  
Meiling miro a Sakura y dio un suspiro luego mirando hacia arriba comenzo a contar con una voz muy baja.  
  
Meiling: - Cuenta la leyenda,que hace mas de un siglo,nuestra dinastia contab con un gran mago llamado Jann Li,su poder era tan grande que podia compararse ante el mago Clow que tu conoces muy bien,era un niño cuando asumio el mando de su clan,y casi a esa edad lo casaron con una princesa.Ya adolescente el Mago Jann Li,comenzo a tener enemigos,todos ellos hicieron un acuerdo maligno,y usando magia negra encerraron a Jann Li en un jarra magica,que lugo arrojaron a un precipicio,sin embargo,el poderoso mago hizo un conjuro antes de ser capturado,el cual era de que aproximadamente 100 años despues el se liberaria y se reencarnaria en uno de sus descendientes.El chico del retrato es Jann Li. El clan Li pensaba que solo era una tonta leyenda ancestral,por eso nunca se lo contaron a Shaoran,pensaban hacerlo cuando el fuera el lider,pero el se nego...pero un dia ese retrato aparecio misteriosamente y ahora creemos que Shaoran sera el cuerpo que Jann Li tomara cuando regrese!!  
  
Sakura estaba temblando un poco,como si el tal Jann Li fuera el mago mas perverso del mundo.  
  
Sakura: -Meiling,esto que cuentas es solo broma....verdad??  
  
Meiling: No Sakura!! nos queda poco tiempo,debo llevarme a Shaoran a Hong Kong,antes de que sea tarde.  
  
Sakura: -Pero...pero...lo hacen porque temen a Jann Li??  
  
Meiling: -Sakura...si ese mago regresa en el cuerpo de Shaoran...de alli no saldra JAMAS!!! 


	6. Sexta Parte

CAPITULO 6 : BUSCANDO INFORMACION  
  
Al escuchar tal respuesta,Sakura quedo sin habla como si no estuviera alli,todo se puso en silencio,Meiling supo las consecuencias que trajo decir eso y se arrepintio de haberselo contado,Sakura habia comenzado a disfrutar de una vida normal con su gran amor y ahora habia una posibilidad de perderlo para siempre.  
  
Sakura inclino la cabeza y se cubrio el rostro con las manos,pero no lloraba,parecia que era como un shock,Meiling se agacho hacia ella,guardo el retrato,puso sus manos en los hombros de Sakura y trato de animarla.  
  
Meiling: -Sakura,no te rindas justo ahora! aun tenemos un tiempo para evitar eso,pero debes decirme donde esta Shaoran!!  
  
Sakura miro a los ojos esperanzada,luego pregunto con voz aconcojada.  
  
Sakura: - P..pero si el se va...ya no regresara ...verdad??  
  
Meiling: -Sakura,como dices eso,claro que regresara,su familia ya no puede retenerlo,el volvera por ti!!  
  
Sakura sonrio al escuchar eso,luego ambas se pararon y se dirigieron a la tienda de nuevo.Sakura se acerco a Ally.  
  
Ally: -Te sientes bien Sakura? te noto llorosa...  
  
Sakura: -estoy bien,te molesta si hoy salgo temprano?  
  
Ally: -N..no Sakura yo me encargare.  
  
Sakura: -Muchas gracias Ally,mañana estare de nuevo aqui.  
  
Ally : esta bien Sakura,no te preocupes por nada,hasta mañana.  
  
Salieron,Sakura miro hacia una calle.  
  
Sakura: -Por alli queda la fabrica donde Shaoran trabaja,ahora que tengo los patines ire por el,tu ve por Tomoyo para que nos recoja con su auto.  
  
Meiling: -Bien pensado.  
  
Se separaron,Sakura fue con toda la velocidad que tenia a la fabrica.En ella Shaoran se preparaba para herirse la mano,ignorando lo que realmente,pero alguien toco la puerta,Shaoran guardo el cuchillo y abrio.  
  
Takeru: -realmente estas bien...porque te juro que...  
  
Shaoran: -Todo esta bien.  
  
Shaoran salio del baño,trataba de no llamar la atencion,regreso a los trabajos con la computadora en el segundo piso,pero no podia quitarse de la mente aquel extraño suceso,y lo peor del caso era que el no sabia lo que realmente pasaba.En eso uno de sus amigos interrumpio sus reflexiones.  
  
Junpei: -Oye Li,mira quien esta aqui !!  
  
Shaoran volvio la mirada y vio a Sakura muy cansada y jadeando quien acababa de entrar y ahora mismo estaba siendo saludada por todos los chicos,Shaoran se sorprendio al ver a Sakura en esa forma y a esa hora,se dio cuenta que algo iba mal y bajo rapidamente,al acercarse a Sakura la abrazo y la beso en la frente.  
  
Shaoran: -Sakura estas jadeando!! que pasa??  
  
Sakura: -V...vine hasta aqui...para...comunicarte de algo....pero a solas...  
  
Todos los chicos comenzaron con un "uuuuuu" pensando otra cosa,no sabian ni un pelo de lo que pasaba.  
  
Se alejaron de la multitud,Sakura se notaba triste,Shaoran se percato y esperaba una explicacion.Sakura conto con la cabeza baja todo sobre la leyenda del mago Jann Li.  
  
El chico no quiso creerlo al principio,pero al ver que Sakura derramo algunas lagrimas al llegar a la ultima parte,y recordando lo sucedido con la herida,comprendio la seriedad del caso,abrazo a Sakura para darle fuerza,animos y tranquilizarla.  
  
Shaoran: -esta bien Sakura,no llores,no me gusta que llores,todo se arreglara,ya veras confia en mi.  
  
Sakura: -regresaras a Hong Kong?  
  
Shaoran: -Es una de mis alternativas,pero antes debo averiguar todo sobre Jann Li.  
  
Sakura: - y para que...?  
  
Shaoran: -En caso de que...llegara a pasar...ustedes sabrian...algo...de...el  
  
Sakura se puso triste de nuevo,y Shaoran tuvo que sonreir para calmarla de nuevo.  
  
Shaoran: -No te preocupes,solo seria si pasara,pero te prometo que todo va a salir bien,ademas quiero saber todo sobre el,si es mi ancestro y se parece a mi,entonces debo saber exactamente todo sobre el.  
  
Sakura: -Y adonde iremos?  
  
Shaoran: -Primero sacare todas las cosas de mi casillero en el instituto,luego iremos a la biblioteca de la ciudad,pero antes que nada dejame decirle a mi jefe que tengo un problema familiar,asi podre salir temprano,en cuanto a ti...  
  
Shaoran saco un pañuelo y limpio las lagrimas de Sakura con suavidad.  
  
Shaoran: -Ahora dame una sonrisa,si? vamos sonrie para mi...  
  
  
  
Sakura le sonrio con cariño.Shaoran le sonrio tambien luego se alejo hacia una oficina,demoro unos minutos y luego salio,se despidio de sus compañeros rapidamente y salio del lugar junto con Sakura.Al llegar afuera la jovencita esperaba ver a Meiling o a Tomoyo esperandolos pero no habia nadie.  
  
Sakura: -Es extraño...  
  
Shaoran:- que pasa...  
  
Sakura: -Tomoyo y Meiling,iban a estar aqui...  
  
Shaoran: -podemos ir caminando,ademas tu tienes patines tu puedes llegar mas rapido a la biblioteca o bien a la casa de Daidouji,mientras yo voy al instituto.  
  
Sakura: -No pienso dejarte Shaoran  
  
Shaoran: -Tendremos que esperarlas entonces...  
  
Shaoran no habia terminado de hablar cuando distinguio a lo lejos,por los tejados de unas casas dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos rapidamente,Sakura no lo habia notado,y las sombras ya estaban casi sobre ellos.Shaoran no sabia si decirselo o no,pero sintio un mal presentimiento,asi que dijo en voz baja:  
  
Shaoran: -Sakura quedate detras de mi...  
  
  
  
Sakura parecio no entender la advertencia,asi que Shaoran dio unos pasos y se puso delante de ella con la mirada seria hacia las alturas.Sakura iba a preguntar que ocurria,cuando dos figuras cayeron desde arriba,aterrizaron en pie.Eran dos chicos con ropas chinas exactamente iguales,el color era rojo oscuro llevando algunas inscripciones Chinas en el costado,el primer chico era algo alto,aunque no tanto como Shaoran,su cabello negro era corto y tenia las puntas paradas.El otro joven era de la misma estatura que el otro pero el era rubio,aunque tambien llevaba las puntas paradas.El primero de ellos hablo:  
  
-Mi nombre es Eiji,y el es Akira,nos encargaremos de aquellos que interrumpan con la magia.  
  
Shaoran: -De que demonios estan hablando..??  
  
Eiji: -acabaremos con ella !!!  
  
Los chicos apuntaron a Sakura,quien habia estado callada y se soprendio al escuchar eso,pero Shaoran se paro erguido y se adelanto unos pasos mas, diciendo con una voz muy gruesa y enojada :  
  
Shaoran: -A ella ni se les ocurra tocarla!!  
  
Eiji: nuestro problema no es contigo...  
  
Shaoran: -Ella es mi novia,ustedes no la tocaran mientras yo este aqui para defenderla,escucharon!!  
  
Akira: -Hagase a un lado!!  
  
Shaoran se movio rapido,primero dio un golpe con la rodilla al estomago de Eiji,este quedo suspendido en el aire por unos segundos y fue fulminado de una potente patada antes de caer al suelo.Akira estaba retrocediendo pero Shaoran dio dos pasos,y cuando daba el tercero levanto la pierna y le asesto una potente patada en la barbilla al rubio,quien qudo en el suelo.  
  
Shaoran: -Vamos Sakura,no podemos esperar a Daidouji,pueden haber mas de estos y no me quiero meter en problemas.  
  
Sakura: -Pero ...ellos...  
  
Shaoran: no se quienes son...pero tenemos otro proposito,vamos...  
  
Dejando al duo de Chinos inconscientes,y sin testigos a la vista,Shaoran y Sakura se alejaban del lugar,despues de unos 10 minutos de caminata sin haber dicho palabra alguna,llegaron al instituto.  
  
Shaoran: -Puedes esperar aqui,volvera rapidamente.  
  
Sakura: -Em...yo tambien ire,debo cambiarme estos patines.  
  
Ambos entraron,fueron directamente a los casilleros,Shaoran saco unos libros y algunas pertenencias y los puso una mochila,mientras Sakura se cambiaba los patines,velozmente salieron del lugar,que por cierto estaba vacio.Se encaminaron a la biblioteca,Sakura hizo un comentario:  
  
Sakura: -Llamare a Tomoyo,quiero saber donde esta...  
  
Shaoran: -De acuerdo,pero quedate afuera,recuerda que no dejan usar telefonos celulares dentro,estare en la seccion de mitos y leyendas,no te demores.  
  
Sakura: -esta bien.  
  
Sakura marco el numero de la casa de Tomoyo,pero nadie contesto,luego marco al celular de su amiga pero tampoco hubo respuesta,trato 3 veces mas pero nada,se dio por vencida pensando que tal vez habian salido y habia olvidado el telefono.Entro dentro,al llegar a la seccion de mitos y leyendas vio a Shaoran enfrascado en antiguos y grandes libros Chinos.  
  
Sakura: -Shaoran...?  
  
Shaoran: -Sakura ven a ver esto.  
  
Sakura se acerco,Shaoran apuntaba a un dibujo que apenas se podia notar,no tenia color y era un trazo muy torpe,como si hubiera sido echo por un pequeño niño.  
  
Sakura: -yo no veo nada...solo garabatos..  
  
Shaoran: -Mira bien...mira bien por favor.  
  
Sakura se inclino un poco mas y logro distinguir algo,puso ver la figura de un personaje sentado en lo que parecia una silla real,junto a una mujer y tenia a cada lado un sirviente,bajo ellos habian muchas personas haciendo una larga fila,y al lado unas palabras en Chino,Sakura pudo divisar que el tipo de la silla real llevaba una larga trenza.  
  
Sakura: -Shaoran...q...que dicen estas palabras??  
  
Shaoran: -alli dice: " Dinastia de Oro,Dinastia de los Li" ahora escucha esto,tal vez te suene a algo,es otra de las muchas leyendas que contaron acerca de Jann Li, escucha: "donde los tiempos en que la gloriosa dinastia Li contaba con magos poderosos como Jann Li,señor de señores y el lider mas joven que el clan habia tenido,tiempo despues el poder fue contra el, y lo mando a la jaula magica,donde fue atrapado,pero ha de volver en aquel que tenga el poder y devolvera lo que antes trato de evitarse"  
  
Sakura: -Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: -Ahora escucha esto,es de un libro mas reciente," y aquel que elegira Jann Li como reencarnacion comenzara a sufrir cambios en si,desde una extraña superfuerza...  
  
Sakura vio con recelo los grandes biceps de Shaoran,el se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo:  
  
Shaoran: -Sakura,sabes que yo estuve buen tiempo en el gimnasio,mira "nacera en el los ragos de Jann Li y de un momento a otro adquirira grandes poderes y el alma de Jann Li renacera,al ser abierta la jaula lo inevitable sucedera"  
  
Sakura: -No dice nada sobre una cura o solucion...??  
  
Shaoran: -mmmm..aqui dice que la dinastia Li sabia mucho de los secretos de Jann Li,tal vez ellos lo saben...y pensar que nunca me lo dijeron...  
  
Sakura: -Eso quiere decir que debes irte a Hong Kong,no?  
  
Shaoran: -mmmm  
  
Cain : -Vaya,vaya miren a quien tenemos aqui...  
  
Ambos voltiaron sorprendidos.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran: -CAIN !! 


	7. Septima Parte

CAPITULO 7 : QUEDA POCO TIEMPO  
  
Shaoran miro a Cain con sorpresa,pero luego fruncio el ceño y mirandolo a los ojos grito:  
  
Shaoran: -Que demonios haces aqui?!  
  
Cain: -Shhhh...silencio en la biblioteca,baja la voz amigo.  
  
Sakura: - por favor Shaoran...no...  
  
Shaoran cerro el libro con estrepito y se paro del asiento.Sakura sabia muy bien que se acercaba una pelea,algo que se habia estado ya esperando desde hace mucho,aunque ahora no era momento apropiado.Asi que Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y lo sujeto del brazo,voltio hacia otro lado buscando a alguien mas para que la ayudara,pero se daba cuenta que no habia NADIE por los alrededores.  
  
Cain: - que pasa?? el monstruo y el tonto acobardados??  
  
Shaoran: -Ya me cansaste!!  
  
Shaoran se zafo de Sakura y comenzo a acercarse a Cain,quien cojeaba,y aun asi se sentia muy confiado.  
  
Cain: -Voy a terminar con ustedes de una vez por todas !!  
  
  
  
Sakura ya no pudo deternelo,Shaoran atacaria primero,y teniendo toda la ventaja fisica podria dejar a Cain en muy malas condiciones.Pero ocurrio lo inesperado.Cuando Shaoran estaba lo suficientemente cerca para comenzar la pelea,Cain saco de su bolsillo un pequeño revolver y no habia acabado de mostrarlo cuando se escucho un fuerte disparo en todo el silencio,Sakura dio un grito cuando se fijo en Shaoran,lo vio caer de rodillas sujetandose un costado,y al lado Cain con la mirada perdida y el arma humeante en su mano.  
  
Sakura: -Shaoran!! Dios mio!!  
  
La joven se acerco al muchacho,Shaoran llevaba cierta expresion de dolor y sorpresa,aunque no se podia notar exactamente porque estaba inclinado y parte del cabello le cubria la cara.Sakura se inclino mas y trato de ver que tan grave hera la herida,Shaoran trato de evitarlo presionado mas con la mano,pero asi fue peor,Sakura alcanzo a ver una Herida profunda de la cual manaba abundante sangre,parecia como si la bala lo hubiera atravesado,era demasiada sangre!!! la mano de Shaoran ya estaba roja.Sakura hizo un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse,mantuvo la calma,Shaoran levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos.  
  
Shaoran: -S...Sakura v..vete de aqui o este te matara...  
  
Sakura: -Shaoran no hables...llamare ahora mismo a emergencias,por favor soporta!!  
  
Cain apunto el arma directamente a la sien de Sakura,la jovencita no sabia quehacer,tenia el arma directamente en su frente,Sakura se abrazo a Shaoran y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.  
  
Cain: -m...m..muere!!  
  
Sakura: -Te quiero Shaoran...  
  
Los ojos de Shaoran cambiaron por una milesima de segundo,la herida se cerro,la sangre regreso a ella,nade lo pudo notar,ocurrio a una velocidad sorprendente,pero lo mejor llegaria por lo que haria ahora.  
  
Levanto la mano con furia y firmeza,Cain salio volando sorprendentemente,el chico choco con un estante de libros y el gran mueble de madera le cayo encima cubriendolo de libros y de paso haciendo un gran ruido.Sakura abrio los ojos,vio todo el desorden,luego vio a Shaoran con la mano extendida.Antes de que Sakura pudiera preguntar algo,Shaoran se paro y Sakura se sorprendio muchisimo al notar que ya no habia nada de sangre ni siquiera en la playera,incluso la herida habia desaparecido,solo se podia notar un pequeño agujero en su prenda.  
  
Sakura: -S..S...Shaoran..!!  
  
Shaoran voltio al escuchar que alguien se acercaba corriendo,tomo a Sakura por la mano y salio corriendo por la puerta trasera.  
  
Sakura: -Shaoran...espera...espera...que fue eso...? que paso con la herida...?? porque la prisa..??  
  
Shaoran seguia corriendo sin rumbo,sin responder mirando seriamente hacia donde iba.El tampoco sabia como lo habia echo exactamente,solo lo habia echo.Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficientemente,Shaoran paro para tomar un poco de aire.Sakura no dijo nada ya,se acerco y vio el agujero en la playera,la levanto,pero solo vio el fornido abdomen de Shaoran sin herida alguna.  
  
Sakura: -No puede...s..ser!!  
  
Sakura levanto la mirada hacia Shaoran,el la miro a los ojos,asi estuvieron por un rato,hasta que el chico dijo con voz entrecortada:  
  
Shaoran: -Ya no queda mucho tiempo...  
  
Sakura: -Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran: -Debo hablar con alguien rapido,sea Meiling o mi madre;esto ya habia pasado...  
  
Sakura: -Shaoran!! me mentiste entonces...  
  
Shaoran: -No queria preocuparte  
  
Sakura: -Pues ahora lo estoy,si vas a ir a Hong Kong de regreso,necesitaras muchos papeles,y se que uno de ellos es un certificado medico en el cual un doctor afirme que tu no estas enfermo,es el papel mas importante.  
  
Shaoran: -No hay tiempo para eso.  
  
Sakura: -Por ahora no se me ocurre nada mas,asi que vamos al consultorio de mi hermano se que el lo hara rapido.  
  
Shaoran: -No creo que sea buena idea...yo estoy bien.  
  
Sakura: -Por favor !!  
  
Shaoran: -Bueno,hasta que piense en otro plan,o bien localice a Meiling seguire con el tuyo.  
  
Sakura: -Espero que Cain este bien...  
  
Shaoran: -Ya olvidate de el !!  
  
Siguieron caminando,las calles estaban extrañamente solitarias.En unos 10 minutos llegaron al consultorio.Al entrar Sakura junto a sun Gran Amor,muchos niños que se encontraban alli comenzaron a saltar alrededor de ella.  
  
-Hola Sakura!!  
  
-Como estas Sakura??  
  
-Cuentanos un cuento !!  
  
-Si, un cuento !!!  
  
Sakura sonrio apenada.  
  
Sakura: -Lo siento amiguitos,hoy no puedo,pero mañana vendre,si?  
  
Los niños se resignaron con tristeza.  
  
Sakura entro a la sala donde Touya y Yukito se encontraban observando a un niño,el chico sonrio y saludo a Sakura,Touya dejo al niño con Yukito y se acerco a Sakura.  
  
Yukito: -Hola Sakura  
  
Sakura: -Hola Yukito  
  
Touya: -ocurre algo??? que haces a estas horas??  
  
Sakura: -Hermano debo hablar contigo.  
  
Al rato Touya estaba ya revisando de mala gana a Shaoran,pero ese era su trabajo,ademas era por su hermana,el no queria verla triste.Le observo la vista,reflejos y algunos musculos,pero se veia normal.  
  
Touya: -mmm....no le encuntro nada mal,tomare unos rayos X,Yuki prepara la maquina.  
  
Yukito: -Claro.  
  
Shaoran : -apurate...  
  
Touya: -Demasiado impaciente he? pues espera !!  
  
Despues de unos minutos,tomaron unos rayos X a Shaoran.  
  
Touya: -Muy bien,es todo lo que puedo hacer,no le encuentro nada malo...  
  
Shaoran: -Es porque estoy bien !!  
  
Touya: -Asi parece,pero de todas maneras te hare una prueba de sangre,los resultados estaran listos en un par de horas,esperen si quieren.  
  
Shaoran: -mmm...no tenemos todo le tiempo del mundo  
  
Sakura: -Asi es..  
  
Touya le saco la sangre a Shaoran y le puso una pequeña venda en la herida,y no se io cuenta que ya habia desaparecido.Ambos se acercaban a la puerta cuando un joven sonriente dijo:  
  
Yukito: -Van a algun lado?? yo los puedo llevar.  
  
Shaoran: -De verdad?  
  
Yukito: -Claro!  
  
Sakura: -Gracias Yukito.  
  
Salieron,entraron al auto de Yukito,el tiempo corria y no perdonaba,habia que actuar rapido,ahora se dirigian al hotel donde estaba hospedado Eriol,tal vez el sabria algo.  
  
Yukito manejaba sonriendo,Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados en la parte de atras en silencio,en eso Yukito pregunto:  
  
Yukito: -Shaoran y tu auto?  
  
Shaoran: -Bueno, esta en la fabrica,lo deje alli para que los muchachos lo pinten por hoy.  
  
Yukito: - Tu conservas muy bien ese auto!!  
  
Shaoran: ah...si  
  
Al llegar al lugar,la pareja a gradecio a Yukito por el favor,ya estaba anocheciendo cuando entraron al hotel,Sakura se dirigio al conserje.  
  
Sakura: -Disculpe señor, podria informar al señor Hiraguizawa que tiene visita.  
  
Conserje: -mmm..Ustedes son ...Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto verdad, pasen por favor,el señor Hiraguizawa los espera.  
  
Sakura: -El sabia que vendriamos...mmm..cual es la habitacion?  
  
Conserje: -Es la 415, nuestra mejor "suite"  
  
Sakura: -Gracias.  
  
Shaoran: -Vaya...  
  
Al llegar al 415 las puertas se encontraban abiertas,era obvio que Eriol sabia de lo que estaba ocurriendo,despues de todo era un mago.Cuando entraron vieron a un joven sentado en un hermoso mueble rojizo,tenia un estilo unico de cabello y llevaba unos lentes,ademas de que su mirada era tentativa y amable.  
  
Sakura: -Hola Eriol !  
  
Eriol: -Muy buenas noches Sakura,los esperaba,se a que han venido y se que ya no queda mucho.  
  
Shaoran: -Sabes que hacer?  
  
Eriol: -no exactamente.  
  
Shaoran: -A que te refieres...  
  
Sakura: -Era Meiling la que sabia de esto !! tratare de llamar a Tomoyo de nuevo,tal vez ahora conteste.  
  
Eriol: -Sakura,no creo que sea buena idea.  
  
Sakura: -Por que? que ocurre ?  
  
Eriol: -Ellas no estan disponibles ahora ,Sakura.  
  
Sakura: -Ocurrio algo verdad?? dime que paso?!  
  
Eriol: -Por favor calma,todo estara muy bien.  
  
Eriol vio con pasividad a los serios ojos de Shaoran,este parecio decirle algo mediante la mirada,el joven de lentes se acerco de un paso hasta Sakura quien aun esperaba una respuesta.La toco en la frente con sus dedos indice y medio.Sakura se desplomo dormida en los brazos de Shaoran,quien la puso luego en uno de los muebles de la gran habitacion.  
  
Eriol: -Estara enojada cuando se despierte.  
  
Shaoran: -No quiero que se preocupe mas,ahora dime lo que sabes,porque yo estaba viendo unos libros que...  
  
Eriol: -Esos libros son solo la recopilacion de otros libros,pero nunca dirian nada claro,lo que tu viste en aquellos textos ,Shaoran, no son casi nada de lo que debes saber acerca de Jann Li. Yo te contare lo que se. 


	8. Octava Parte

CAPITULO 8 : LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD  
  
Shaoran: -A que te refieres con eso?  
  
Eriol: -Segun las leyendas,Jann Li regresaria en 100 años mas o menos,verdad? pues ahora quiero que me escuches,esto es delicado.  
  
Shaoran miro al chico muy serio,el joven mago se sirvio una taza de te,y con suma cortesia le ofrecio otra para Shaoran,pero este se nego.  
  
Eriol: -La necesitaras  
  
Shaoran: -No gracias.  
  
  
  
Eriol se sento en su confortable sofa,y ofrecio asiento a Li,el joven Chino se sento con rapidez,una vez que todo estuvo en silencio Eriol comenzo con una suave y tranquila voz:  
  
Eriol: -Hace mucho tiempo,aproximadamente 2 siglos,nacio aquel que habia sido el "elegido" de la dinastia Li,aquel quien traeria paz y prosperidad aquel por quien toda China habia estado esperando,aquel que tuviera el poder para ser el lider.Aquel bebe fue nombrado Jann Li.Crecio desarrolando un gran poder y fuerza espiritual,y fue criado y enseñado de una forma respetable.Todo parecia que iba muy bien el niño parecia estar muy preparado pese a su corta edad.A los 10 años paso a ser el lider de su clan,pese a la protestas de sus hermanos mayores ,por ser tan "pequeño e inexperto" como ellos lo llamaban,y 6 meses despues conseguirian a su futura prometida,La princesa Ariadna.Ya a los 11 años de edad,con un gran poder magico en si,Jann Li parecia se un buen lider a pesar de su edad y se dejo crecer el cabello como signo de valentia,fuerza y orgullo.  
  
Shaoran se toco su largo cabello en silencio.  
  
Eriol: -Pero como te habras imaginado,un niño tan pequeño,inocente y con tantas responsiblidades como el de tener a todo un clan bajo su mando no duraria mucho tiempo.La maldad se apodero de su pequeño corazon,convirtiendolo en un ser sumamente despiadado,su gran poder hizo que Hong Kong casi se viniera al suelo en pedazos.Tenia 16 años cuando parecia que iba a destruir todo China,tenia ciertas personas malvadas como generales y no se saben que paso con su prometida,oi que fue el mismo Jann Li quien acabo con ella.Pero sus 4 hermanos mayores,como un ultimo recurso magico lo sorprendieron una noche y encerraron su alma en un jarro magico,luego despues de encargarse de sus secuaces,lanzaron la jarra en lo profundo de un pozo y luego lo cubrieron con arena,manteniendo a cualquier persona alejada del lugar.Lo que ellos no sabian ,era que Jann Li, esperaba ya un ataque de esos de parte de sus hermanos todo el tiempo,por eso lanzo un echizo antes de ser encerrado por completo,de esa forma el podria tener conciencia dentro del jarro,esperando una oportunidad para escapar.Aquel jarron no resistiria mucho,ya que a cada año que pasaba el jarro se adquiria una diminuta rajadura por los bordes,cuando se hacia una rajadura de al menos 5 centimetros Jann Li recibia mas poderes y podia transmitirlos al exterior,cuando consiguiese 9 de esas rajaduras el podia escaparse.  
  
Shaoran: -Cuantas lleva?  
  
Eriol: -Lo siento,...he perdido la cuenta ultimamente han pasado cosas muy extrañas que estan fuera de mis conocimientos,pero calculando debe estar por la quinta.  
  
Shaoran: -Y que paso con Meiling y Daidouji??  
  
Eriol: -te acuerdas de aquellos 2 tipos con ropas Chinas ?  
  
Shaoran: -Que hay con ellos?  
  
Eriol: -Aquellos tipos eran los generales de Jann Li,eran muy poderosos.Mejor dicho los que viste ahora son reencarnaciones de los generales tal como te puede ocurrir a ti con Jann Li.  
  
Shaoran: -he?  
  
Eriol: -Ellos estan supuestos a encargarse de que el regreso de Jann Li se cumpla sin ningun contratiempo,los jovenes que eran antes ya no tienen control sobre ellos mismos,ya no lo tendran mas,ahora les pertenece a Eiji y a Akira.A ti jamas te haran daño,pero pueden ser un gran problema para Sakura.  
  
Shaoran: -Hay...alguna forma de evitarlo.  
  
Eriol: -Posiblemente,pero desgraciadamente no lo se,lo siento mucho,es una magia que desconozco.  
  
Shaoran parecio decir muchas cosas en su mente.  
  
Eriol: -Sin embargo tal vez aun pueda hacer algo,pero necesitare de tu cooperacion,no es nada seguro pero hay que intentarlo ahora ya que no hay mucho tiempo.  
  
Shaoran: -que debo hacer?  
  
Eriol: -Primero necesito que te pongas la otra ropa,aquella que usabas cuando eras un niño,el traje de Card Captor.  
  
Shaoran: -He..? y para que..?  
  
Eriol: -Los emblemas que lleva ese traje hara a Jann Li mas dificil poseerte.  
  
Shaoran: -...  
  
Eriol se dirigio hacia un armario cercano,donde saco el clasico uniforme verde que Shaoran portaba cuando era un pequeño niño,aunque este estaba a su medida actual.  
  
Shaoran: -Tu...tu lo hiciste..??  
  
Eriol: -En realidad se lo pedi a Daidouji que me lo hiciera.  
  
Shaoran: -No preguntare mas...  
  
Eriol: -Mira,olvidalo, solo ha sido un favor que se lo agradesco mucho,ahora ve a ponertela y regresa,pero no pierdas tiempo.  
  
Mientras tanto,en otro lado,lejos de alli,Touya analizaba la muestra de sangre que habia tomado de Shaoran.  
  
Touya: -Pero que..?? Yuki !! ven a ver esto !!  
  
Yukito se acerco a prisa.  
  
Yukito: -Que pasa?  
  
Touya: -Mira, los globulos blancos de ese chiquillo se triplican a una velocidad soprendente,en una gota de sangre !!!  
  
Yukito: -No puede ser posible...  
  
Touya: -Es como si tuviera una gran defensa corporal interna.  
  
Yukito: -mmmm...  
  
Touya: -Llamare a Sakura debo decirle de esto y ademas debo hablar con el chiquillo.  
  
Touya se dirigio a la oficina donde estaba el telefono,Yukito aun observaba la muestra.  
  
En el hotel,Shaoran ya con el uniforme puesto se miraba a si mismo en el gran espejo de la habitacion,recordando aventuras pasadas.  
  
Shaoran: -Bueno y ahora?  
  
Eriol: -Bien Li,concentrate y eleva todo tu poder.  
  
Shaoran: -Todo...  
  
Eriol: -que pasa?  
  
Shaoran: -mmm...hace tiempo que no hago esto,pero lo intentare.  
  
Shaoran comenzo a concentrarse en un solo punto,su aura y su energia comenzaron a notarse y sentirse,los objetos cercanos a el se movian de un lado a otro como su fuera un terremoto,Eriol tuvo que alejarse un poco porque la energia crecia mas y mas.  
  
Eriol: -Li,debes bajar la energia,destruiras el hotel !  
  
El aura de Shaoran era ahora de otro color,estaba cambiando poco a poco,Eriol se dio cuenta y concentrandose tambien se dio cuenta que Jann Li estaba casi despertando en el joven.Eriol abrio los ojos y ordeno a Shaoran que parase,pero este no lo hacia y el lugar comenzo a temblar.Pero en eso,el celular de Sakura timbro,con una tonada muy conocida por todos,Shaoran paro automaticamente,cayendo de rodillas , se veia algo atemorizado.Eriol se acerco a Sakura y tomo el celular,vio que era Touya.  
  
Eriol: -Es el hermano de Sakura...tal vez sepa algo de ti,no puedo poner esto en riesgo.Lo siento  
  
Y cerro la linea.  
  
Touya : acaba de cerrar el telefono..!! como si no quisiera que nadie llame!!  
  
Yukito se puso serio al escuchar eso,un resplandor plateado se reflejo en sus ojos.  
  
Mientras que en el hotel,Shaoran se encontraba ya sin esperanzas al darse cuenta que casi pudo haber echo pedazos el hotel.  
  
Shaoran: -No pude...controlarme...  
  
Eriol: -No fue tu culpa,Li  
  
Shaoran: -Puedes hacer algo,Hiraguisawa?  
  
Eriol: -No estoy seguro de poder curarte con lo poco de tiempo que tienes,asi que primero tratare de darte mas tiempo,asi Jann Li demoraria en presentarse y asi podriamos crear un plan "B"  
  
Shaoran: -Si es lo unico que se puede hacer por ahora,hazlo.  
  
Eriol se acerco a Shaoran y poso la palama de su mano suavamente sobre la frente de Shaoran.El joven mago se dio cuenta que el ex-Card Captor temblaba,acaso era Shaoran quien sentia miedo? aquel chico tan fuerte y serio que llevaba el coraje en la sangre? y porque sentia tanto miedo ahora? por que? Era dificil de explicarselo.  
  
Eriol se concentro y una pequeña luz se iluminaba en la frente de Shaoran.Subitamente las ventanas se rompieron,Shaoran y Eriol se volvieron con sorpresa hacia alli,pudieron ver a dos tipos parados que habian entrado en al cuarto de Eriol,Shaoran los reconocio,eran aquellos Chinos a los que habia golpeado hace poco.  
  
Akira se acerco a Sakura quien yacia dormida en el mueble,y le apunto con la daga,Shaoran y Eriol quedaron perplejos al darse cuenta las intenciones de los malvados.  
  
Eiji: -No debieron interferirse en esto,Akira acaba con ella !!  
  
Shaoran: -Malditos...!!  
  
Akira: no se muevan que lo haran mas dificil !!  
  
Eriol se dirigio al oido de Li.  
  
Eriol: -Dejamelos a mi,cuando los distraiga toma a Sakura y corre,no se te ocurra regresar porque ya no estare aqui.Ella despertara dentro de poco y sobre el conjuro,no lo pude terminar del todo y no estoy seguro si servira,pero te recomiendo que si comienzas a sentirte mal,alejate de Sakura.Sin embargo siempre manten la esperanza en alto,y sobre todo el amor,algo que Jann Li nunca tuvo,y esa fue la razon del origen de su maldad,ahora ve!!!!  
  
Eriol hizo un rapido movimiento e hizo volar a los dos malvados hacia una esquina de la habitacion.Shaoran de un salto se planto al lado de Sakura,la cargo y salio del lugar por la puerta tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con nadie dentro,ya que todos habian salido por el pequeño temblor que el habia creado.Se dirigio a la puerta trasera por donde salio,el joven Chino se sintio mal por no haber ayudado a Eriol,por quien ahora sentia...respeto?  
  
Al salir del callejon donde se encontraba la puerta trasera,se fijo en las ventanas de la habitacion de Eriol,y solo distinguio una luz negra que cubria el lugar,Shaoran inclino la cabeza con amargura,y con suma rapidez se alejo de alli,tratando de no ser visto por nadie,pero habia algo mas que estaba negro y que Shaoran acababa de notar,era el cielo,o eso parecia porque solo se distinguia una enorme masa negra de nubes sobre Tomaeda.  
  
Shaoran: -Que ...es eso?? 


	9. Novena Parte

CAPITULO 9: EL REGRESO DE JANN LI  
  
Shaoran observo hacia las nubes con cierta sopresa y terror.En realidad no se veia nada,no habian estrellas ni luna,solo una espeso agujero entre aquellas nubes oscuras,y se movia como si tuviera vida propia.  
  
Las personas veian el agujero con cierta sorpresa e intriga aunque aun no lo consideraban algo de alerta "extrema" porque se habia formado de la nada,toda Tomaeda estaba en las calles viendo aquel extraño fenomeno.El padre de Sakura desde su oficina,Touya y Yukito desde su consultorio,toda la ciudad,toda!!  
  
Shaoran tambien se habia sorprendido,pero primero era lo primero,debia llevar a Sakura a un lugar seguro,asi que se puso en marcha.Sujentandola con fuerza en sus brazos,Shaoran corria con direccion de la casa de su amada.  
  
Cuando llego estaba algo cansado,ademas comenzaba a sentirse algo extraño,el echizo habia funcionado..?? le habia dado mas tiempo? Sin pensar mas,subio hasta la ventana de la habitacion de Sakura,y vio a kero,quien estaba sentado en un rincon dando la espalda a todo,con la cabecita baja como si estuviera triste y olvidado.Shaoran dio unos golpecitos a la ventana para llamarle la atencion y lo dejara entrar,Kero se volvio con lentitud y cuando logro ver la cara de Shaoran y se apresuro en abrir,al ver a Sakura en sus brazos un pequeña vena de colera aparecio en su cabeza.  
  
Kero: -Que le hiciste a Sakurita??!!  
  
Shaoran entro sin decir nada,la puso en su cama y la cubrio con una cobija,luego se volvio hacia Kero nuevamente.  
  
Kero: -Que ocurrio chiquillo?  
  
Shaoran: -Te diste cuenta lo del cielo??  
  
Kero: -chico...te queda poco...  
  
Shaoran: -A que te refieres?  
  
Kero: -El mago Clow una vez nos narro la leyenda de Jann Li,pero nunca pense...que..te elegiria a ti...  
  
Shaoran: -tu lo supiste todo el tiempo !!!  
  
Kero: -Oye oye chiquillo, no fue mi culpa  
  
Shaoran: -Y ahora me lo dices!! ese tipo es peligroso,no puedo ya hacer nada para detenerlo,de alguna forma ha capturado a Daidouji ,Meiling y a Hiraguisawa,sin embargo se pudo haber echo algo si me lo hubieran dicho antes !!  
  
Kero cruzo sus manitas y cerro sus ojos seriamente.  
  
Kero: -El mago Clow me dijo, que si Jann Li regresase,seria una catastrofe,porque era una persona llena de odio y resentimiento,si el se reencarna en ti solo habra una forma de parar su destruccion y ese es matandolo.Y solo hay una persona con el suficiente poder para hacerlo.  
  
El muñeco miro con tristeza hacia Sakura.Shaoran bajo la cabeza con amargura.  
  
Shaoran: -...C...crees que me mataria...??  
  
Kero: -No lo creo,sin embargo tu ya no estaras mas,y tendriamos que hacerle entender que el tipo con el que se enfrentaria seria un enemigo y ya no mas su novio.  
  
Shaoran: -Cuanto lo siento por ella...!  
  
Shaoran se paro y comenzo a caminar por la habitacion,con la cabeza baja,pero en eso,como un reflejo se fijo en el espejo del tocador de Sakura y vio que su cabello habia crecido al menos 10 centimetros mas.El chico se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba mucho asi que se decidio por una idea desesperada.  
  
Shaoran: -Oye muñeco,ahora que aun hay tiempo,intenta TU matarme,hazlo !!  
  
kero sonrio con tristeza.  
  
Kero: -No puedo creer que me lo pidas ahora,y pensar que hace unos años escuchar eso era mi sueño dorado,pero ahora,me doy cuenta que no puedo hacerlo,ademas tu cuerpo ahora es inmune a las heridas.  
  
Shaoran: -Es cierto...casi lo olvidaba...  
  
Shaoran cayo de rodillas como si le doliera algo,comenzo a sudar frio,las nubes afuera se movian con mayor rapidez.Kero retrocedio un poco.  
  
Kero: -Esta empezando...se fuerte chiquillo...  
  
Shaoran: -No sera tan facil !! no lo permi...tire!!  
  
El joven se paro y miro a kero a los ojos y antes de salir de un salto por la ventana le dijo con una voz casi quebrada:  
  
Shaoran: -Cuida de ella por favor...  
  
  
  
Saltando de un edificio a otro,Shaoran trataba de alejarse mas y mas de Sakura,tal como se lo habia dicho Eriol.Ya que comenzaba a sentirse muy mal,sus reflejos no respondian muy bien y veia nublado,estaba algo mareado y sudaba mucho.Tuvo que parar en un gran edificio ya lejos de la casa de Sakura,no se habia dado cuenta que estaba justo bajo el gran agujero negro del cielo.  
  
Shaoran: -No!! no sera tan facil Jann Li,no voy a dejar que te apoderes de mi cuerpo!!  
  
Shaoran saco su espada y con ella se apoyo para pararse,luego se apunto a si mismo,hacia el pecho,pensaba herirse,pero ahora algo horroroso ocurria,sus brazos no le querian ya obedecer mas.Levanto la mirada con debilidad,frente a el estaban Eiji y Akira.  
  
Shaoran: - ustedes...  
  
El joven Chino no se daba por vencido facilmente y trato de alejarse de alli, sus pies no querian obedecer,aun asi,su voluntad,su fuerza espiritual y el amor de Sakura que aun lo sentia en su corazon le ayudaban a moverse.  
  
Eiji: -Es solo cuestion de tiempo,amo.  
  
Akira: -Sus esfuerzos no lo llevaran a nada,es inevitable.  
  
Shaoran miro con sumo odio a los dos jovenes,ellos hablaban con suma frialdad,y habian sido ellos quienes de alguna forma habian echo desaparecer a Meiling y a Tomoyo incluso Eriol.El ex-Card Captor aun trataba de alejarse de ellos los miro con furia y les pregunto:  
  
Shaoran: -Por que a mi???!!!!!  
  
Eiji: -Eres el elegido.  
  
Shaoran: -De que hablas,soy como cualquier persona normal  
  
Akira: -Desde pequeño habias sido el blanco principal del amo Jann Li,ahora tu cuerpo al fin le sera de mucha utilidad.  
  
Shaoran: -Tal vez...pero antes de ustedes me encargo yo !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El joven levanto su espada al cielo con firmeza y clamo con fuerza:  
  
Shaoran: -Dios del trueno !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un relampago salio desde lo profundo del agujero y Shaoran lo recibio en su espada y apunto hacia Eiji y a su compañero,trato de enfocarlo,pero en eso,toda su vista se torno negra.  
  
Shaoran: -Ah! no puedo ver..!!  
  
Eiji: -El incrementar su energia solo hizo mas facil la reencarnacion,ya que usted abre su espiritu como si fuera una puerta.La novena rajadura esta ya casi completa.  
  
Ambos tipos se rieron escandalosamente,mientras observaban a Shaoran quien aun resistia con lo poco que podia.Los ojos de Shaoran eran del mismo color pardo de siempre,pero esta vez estaban sin vida.  
  
El agujero que estaba en el cielo,en aquella espesa nube negra sobre Tomaeda,comenzo a formarse en un negro tornado y se acercaba a Shaoran,pero hubo algo que obligo al tornado alejarse del muchacho,luego un sonido muy grande se escucho,como un si fuera un grito imenso.La gente de Tomaeda comenzo a correr despavorida.El espiritu de Jann Li aun no entraba al cuerpo de Shaoran gracias al uniforme que este portaba,ya que tenia unos emblemas escritos que alejaban al mal.  
  
Eiji: -mmm...el chico aun lleva el uniforme que lo protege.  
  
Akira: -no por mucho.  
  
Akira se acerco hacia Shaoran y luego apunto con su dedo a los emblemas de su uniforme,y comenzo a concentrar energia.Shaoran,sin poder moverse no hablar,solo imploraba en su mente:  
  
Shaoran: -"Sakura,mi querida Sakura,lo siento, hice lo posible para evitar esto,te prometi que todo se arreglaria,lo siento mucho,no sera asi,solo quedara un camino,debes acabar conmigo,o mejor dicho con Jann Li,no dejes que haga mas daño,y ten esperanza,tal vez en el futuro encuentres a alguien que te quiso como yo.Cuidate mucho Sakura,te amo."  
  
No era solo un pensamiento,Shaoran se alguna forma habia transmitido ese mensaje al subconciente de Sakura,quien aun dormida lo llego a recibir,y entre sueños exclamaba:  
  
Sakura: -No...no...Shaoran..no me dejes !!!  
  
Kero la observo apenado,el sabia que ya era hora,se acerco a Sakura y apoyo su cabecita en el pecho de la jovencita,con tristeza.El uniforme de Shaoran fue rasgado por Akira,en ese preciso momento todo el tornado comenzo a penetrar dentro del cuerpo de Shaoran tomando como entrada la espalda,el muchacho,quien se encontraba de rodillas,comenzo a gritar,al parecer dolia,toda Tomaeda temblaba,y los rayos se hacian presente en aquella nube negra,y el tornado aun no terminaba de entrar en Shaoran,quien seguia gritando,la energia se hizo mas poderosa y fuerte,Eiji y Akira tuvieron que retroceder hasta el otro edificio,ya que el primero se estaba haciendo pedazos.El cabello de Shaoran se erizo por completo,como si fueran puas,su grito aun continuaba,pero era cada vez mas calmada,su ex-traje de Card Captor se hizo mas oscuro hasta hacerse de rojo oscurisimo,su espada se hizo mas grande y tomo otra forma,su ceño se fruncio,una diabolica sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.El lugar dejo de temblar,la espesa nube habia desaparecido,Eiji y Akira se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a un tipo frente a ellos,su atuendo era rojo,al igual que su capa,llevaba una larga trenza,y su mirada reflejaba odio pero no quitaba aquella malvada sonrisa de sus labios,aquel era Jann Li,habia logrado reencarnarse,al fin,y parecia que disfrutaba de su libertad..  
  
Que pasaria ahora..?? 


	10. Decima Parte

CAPITULO 10 : EL GRAN AMOR DE SAKURA,ESTA CONTRA ELLA!!  
  
Jann Li,el mago mas temido en todo el oriente,ahora libre,se encontraba observando sus alrededores,para ver cuanto habia cambiado todo desde que fue encerrado.:a luminosa luna llena resplandecia en el cielo.Sus generales estaban inclinados de rodillas.  
  
Eiji: -Sea muy bienvenido de regreso amo Jann Li.  
Akira: -Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta,amo.  
  
El mago los miro,sin decir nada,comenzo a flotar y se paso al otro edificio.  
  
Jann Li: -buen trabajo,ahora con mi alma regresada a este cuerpo tan fuerte,podre volver a reinar entre los debiles,sin embargo me tomara un par de horas acoplarme por completo.Asi que esta pequeña ciudad tendra un poco de tiempo ante de que la destruya.  
  
Jann Li lanzo una carcajada de maldad,la voz era la misma,si el quisiese podria hacerse pasar por Shaoran facilmente,el mago se levantaba al ras del suelo,miro hacia una direccion y se sintio algo molesto.  
  
Eiji: -Ocurre algo señor?  
Jann Li: -Siento un poder imenso,muy grande,por alla...;quiero que me traigan al dueño de esa energia.  
  
Ambos generales afirmaron fuertemente,y se alejaron de alli a una velocidad increible.El mago Jann Li se quedo solo sobre el edificio,viendo a la gente de Tomaeda fuera de sus casas,en las calles,por miedo a otro temblor.Jann Li dio una expresion de desprecio.  
  
Jann Li: -Irritantes humanos,cobardes,ya quiero recuperar mi poder por completo para hacerlos polvos, ja!  
  
En su casa,Sakura comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente,vio todo borroso al principio,pero luego logro distinguir a kero quien la veia con ansiedad.  
  
Sakura: -...kero..??  
Kero: -Sakurita !!! ya despertaste !!  
  
Sakura se sento en la cama con cierta lentitud y pereza,aun soñolienta,en eso abrio los ojos rapidamente y se paro tomando a Kero con ambas manos,y poniendo una cara llorosa comenzo a decir:  
  
Sakura: -Dime que todo fue un sueño Kero,dime que no ha pasado nada!! dime..!!  
  
El muñeco no supo que responder,trato de poner una cara graciosa,pero era algo imposible,en ese momento Sakura parecia adivinarlo todo,Kero se percato de eso.  
  
Kero: -Sakurita debes guardar la calma !!  
Sakura: -Oh no...Shaoran !!! no...no...!!  
  
Sakura dejo a Kero y se cubrio el rostro con las manos,lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos,ahora ella sabia que Shaoran ya no estaba con ella,y tal vez no lo estaria mas.Podia recordar aun las ultimas palabras que le dijo mientras dormia: " Tal vez encuentres a alguien que te ame tanto como yo lo hice..." pero ella jamas amaria a nadia mas que a Shaoran.Sentia que el mundo se le iba encima.Ahora sin Shaoran ya no valia la pena,ya no !!!  
  
En el consultorio #7 de Tomaeda,Touya y yukito se encontraban afuera.  
  
Touya: -Que fue todo eso Yuki? esto no me gusta nada...  
Yukito: -mmmm...  
Touya: -Mientras la tierra temblaba podia notar una energia negativa,estoy casi seguro que algo anda mal!! verdad Yukito..? oye...Yukito !! ...pero donde se fue...  
  
Su mejor amigo habia desaparecido,Touya miro hacia todos lados,solo veia a la gente corriendo,pero no a Yukito.  
  
Kero estaba tratando de hacer sonreir a Sakura,porque d ela forma como lloraba podria enternecer al corazon mas duro.El muñeco probo con unas bormas,luego algunos gestos,pero la joven no prestaba atencion.  
  
Kero: -Sakura,por favor no llores,mira que tu papa va a escuchar tu llanto hasta su oficina y subira!!  
  
Pero nada,ella aun seguia llorando.Ya vencido el pequeño guardian se sento a llorar con ella,aunque el lo hacia de una manera aparatosa,cosa que sus lagrimas caian como si fuera una pileta.  
  
-Llorar no solucionara nada...  
Kero: -Quien esta alli !!  
  
El muñeco vio hacia el oscuro rincon de donde habia venido aquella voz,y distinuio a un joven no muy alto,con una ropa de doctor y unas gafas.Sus ojos resplandecian como luceros.  
  
Kero: -Yukito...o Yue..??  
  
Sakura levanto la mirada,y vio a su mejor amigo,no se pregunto como llego o si era exactamente el,solo corrio hacia el y se apoyo en su pecho a llorar.El joven la abrazo,mientras miraba a Kero de reojo con sus ojos plateados.Kero entendio lo que eso significaba.  
  
Yukito se inclino hasta la oreja de Sakura y la consolo con una suave voz.   
  
Yukito: -Llorar por la perdida e un ser amado no es reprochable,pero no te des por vencida tan facil.  
Kero: -Es cierto Sakurita,el chiquillo lucho hasta el ultimo momento!! el perecio dejando sus esperanzas en ti.  
  
Sakura seguia llorabdo sin decir nada.Las ultimas palabras de Shaoran corrian por su mente una y otra vez,la torturaban y al mismo tiempo le hacian sentir mal,pensando que tal vez ella pudo salvarlo.  
  
De repente las ventanas se abrieron de golpe,entrando por alli un fuerte ventarron,que hicieron volar a Kero,aunque Yukito sujeto con fuerza a Sakura.  
  
Kero: -Que esta pasandooooooooooo !!!!!!!!  
  
Yukito observo por la ventana,enfrentando el terrible viento,sus gafas salieron volando haciando pedazos al chocar con la pared.Oservo,flotando en el aire,a unos metros de la ventana a dos tipos con una mirada siniestra.Sakura volvio la mirada lentamente,cuando los llego a ver,los reconocio.  
  
Kero: -Esos deben ser los generales de Jann Li,que querran ahora!!??  
  
Los dos tipos se acercaron mas.  
  
Eiji: -No puedo creerlo,es esta chica la dueña de tremendo poder??  
Akira: -Sabia que habia algo mas para que estuviera con el chico.Deben tener cierta relacion con la magia.  
Kero: -Y ahora se dan cuenta,tontos !!  
Eiji: -Nuestros poderes no estaban desarrolados por completo hasta que el amo Jann Li regresase.  
Akira: -Mira chiquilla,es mejor que vengas con nosotros,el amo desea verte.  
Kero: -Y tu crees que nosotros te lo permitiremos??  
  
Yukito (?) se puso delanto de Sakura,cubriendola,con una mirada seria.  
  
Eiji: -Se necesita algo mas que un peluche y un doctorcito para vencernos.  
Kero: -Peluche???? miren,nosotros somos guardianes y muy poderosos!!!!!!!!   
Akira: -Quieren pelear entonces??  
  
Sakura se dio cuenta que se formaba un lio enorme,ella no estaba en condiciones ni de ver una pelea o ver a alguien salir lastimado,ademas Jann Li estaba en el cuerpo de Shaoran,tal vez ella pudiese hacerlo reaccionar sin usar la violencia.Asi que se decidio.  
  
Sakura: -Kero,Yue!! por favor no peleen...yo acepto ir con ellos.  
Kero: -Queeeeeeeeeeee ?????? Sakura,el tipo que veras...  
Sakura: Por favor Kero,esto es delicado,asi como estas jamas los venceras,y yo ya no tengo los poderes de antes...no quiero que te pase nada malo...  
Kero: -Pero Sakura...!!  
Sakura: -Acepto ir con ustedes,pero por favor no dañen a mis guardianes,ellos no haran nada.  
Eiji: -Como quieras...  
Akira: -El peluche y el doctor podran ir,pero no se les ocurra hacer nada tonto.  
  
Sakura se dirigio a la ventana,no sin antes ver con sus llorosos ojos verdes a sus guardianes,implorando no hacer nada tonto.Los dos tipos Chinos la tomaron de los brazos y la ayudaron a levitar,mientras Kero y Yue se disponian a seguirlos por su cuenta.  
  
Eiji y Akira volaban a velocidad normal,Sakura veia el panorama mientras se encontraba en el cielo,logro distinguir a la gente aun seguia fuera,asustada despues de todo lo que paso.  
  
Al llegar a lo alto del edificio donde se encontraba Jann Li,Eiji y Akira soltaron a Sakura son consideracion alguna,la joven cayo mal y se lastimo un poco.   
  
Sakura: -Ay !  
  
Los guardianes de la muchacha,que s eencontraban mas atras, se sintieron indignados al ver eso.  
  
Sakura se paraba lentamente,en eso vio las botas de alguien que estaba parado frente a ella,Sakura fue levantando la mirada poco a poco,cuando llego al rostro,reconocio a Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: -Shaoran...??!!  
Jann Li: -Es esta niñita llorona el centro de todo este poder?  
Sakura: -No soy una niñita llorona...   
Jann Li: -Pues te comportas como una.  
Sakura: -Shaoran por favor trata de reaccionar!!  
Jann Li: -Callate mocosa,deja de llamarme a si,mi nombre es Jann Li,y tu tonto novio ya no esta aqui.   
Sakura: -Shaoran...  
Jann Li: -Callate,yo solo te traje aqui para advertirte que no te metas en mis planes,escuchaste mocosa??   
Sakura: -Por favor...no me llames asi...  
Jann Li: -Te lo advierto,claramente,si te emtes en mis planes,me encargare personalmente de deshacerme de ti,entendido??  
  
Sakura quedo sin habla.


	11. Decima Primera Parte

CAPITULO 11 : EL COMIENZO DEL FIN  
  
Ante ella,veia a aquel chico con el que habia pasado momentos hermosos,aquel chico con el que paseaba todos los dias,besaba y se apoyaba con el,aquel chico con quien hacia promesas y bromas.Aquel chico con el que pensaba pasar el resto de su vida.Su novio,su Gran Amor,y ahora...  
  
Jann Li: -No me interesa si eres una mujer,juro que te matare personalmente,si solo intentas hacer algo en mi contra, escuchaste?  
  
Sakura bajo la cabeza y cayo de rodillas,el llanto la estaba venciendo.Pero de un movimiento brusco,Jann Li la levanto sujetandola de los cabellos con fuerza,haciendo a la joven gemir del dolor.  
  
Jann Li: -Me escuchaste llorona???!!!  
Sakura: -Shaoran...  
Jann Li: -No me vuelva sa llamar asi !!!!  
  
Jann Li le jalo el cabello con mas fuerza,Sakura comenzo a llorar de dolor,pero no del dolor fisico,si no del espiritual; aquel joven que tenia en frente,lastimandola,tal vez se veia muy enojado,con una ropa distinta y una sonrisa malefica...pero su voz,su mirada,asi todavia se veia como Shaoran,y eso la heria muchisimo,aun asi la adolescente respondio entre sollozos:  
  
Sakura: -Te entiendo...  
Jann Li: -Perfecto  
  
La solto de los cabellos y con ademan violento la empujo ,la chica cayo sentada al piso con fuerza.  
  
Jann Li: -Bueno,si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer con esta pequeña,te preguntaras que sera verdad? pues destruirla, asi que nos vemos.  
  
El malvado solto una malvada carcajada y dio media vuelta,luego se alejo seguido por sus generales.Los guardianes de Sakura habian presenciado todo,extremadamente furioso por la conducata del mago hacia una delicada jovencita,pero tuvieron que cumplir con Sakura.Cuando el mago ya se habia retirado,Kero se acerco a Sakura con tristeza,en realidad apenaba verla llorar como lo estaba haciendo ahora.  
  
Kero: -Sakurita...te adverti que el no seria mas el chiquillo.  
  
La chica no respondio solo siguio llorando con un gran dolor en su corazon.Kero y Yue,quien aun seguia en el cuerpo de Yukito,se miraron sin saber que hacer.  
  
Jann Li exploraba toda Tomaeda punto por punto y con cierta paciencia pero con una mirada seria y sin escrupulos,observaba a algunas personas que aun continuaban fuera con cierto temor,y otras caminando normalmente por las bellas calles de la ciudad,olvidando ya el suceso pasado.  
  
Jann Li: -El lugar es pequeño,podria desaparecerlo en cuestion de segundos,pero no serai nada divertido.A mi me gusta escuchar los gritos de la gente pidiendo auxilio,los sollozos y los quejidos de dolor,jajajajajajajaja,asi que lo hare lentamente.  
  
Se podia notar claramente que Jann Li era un mago despiadado,o al menos en eso fue lo que se convirtio,y ahora sin enemigo alguno,parecia que na habria quien lo detuviese en sus terribles planes.  
  
Eiji: -Que sera lo primero que hara para acabar con Tomaeda,amo?  
Akira: -Si,por favor diganoslo!  
Jann Li: -Primero quiero ver a las personas impotentes de salir de sus propias casas,observen esto,jajajaja.  
  
Los ojos del mago dieron un brillo extraño y oscuro.De repente,todas las personas que estaban fuera de sus casas,comenzaron a entrar a sus casas como si fueran ordenados por alguna fuerza extraña.Cuando no hubo nadie en las calles,ni siquiera un solo perro callejero,el mago sonrio malvadamente y levanto ambas manos en el cielo.Todas las puertas y ventanasy aberturas de las casas de Tomaeda se cerraron con una especia de energia,sellandolas,de esa forma nadie podria salir de sus viviendas.   
  
Jann Li: -Para que no se escapen.  
Eiji: -Muy bien planeado,amo.  
Akira: -asi es.  
Jann Li: -Y esto es solo el comienzo,solo el comienzo...  
  
Por otro lado,Sakura aun seguia llorando,y Kero junto a Yue la rodeaban. Ellos habian sido inmunes al hechizo. Aunque a Sakura ni le importaba, ya no le importaba nada.   
  
Kero: -Sakurita, debes ser fuerte,mira que te pones mas debil y eso nos hace a Yue y ami mas dificil regresar a nuestras formas originales.  
Yue: -Kerberos,Jann Li ha comenzado...puedo sentir una energia negativa cubriendo todo Tomaeda, cada minuto que pasa, el se acopla al cuerpo del chico.  
Kero: -Es cierto, ese malvado...   
Yue: -Aun no sabemos lo que planea,pero si no hacemos algo,esta ciudad se ira del mapa, eso es por seguro.  
Kero: -grrr...Sakurita,debes hacer algo,piensa en tu hermano,tu papa,tus amigos!! ellos no se merecian esto tampoco!!.  
  
Sakura levanto la mirada aun llorando.  
  
Sakura: -Y que puedo hacer Kero? que puedo hacer??  
Kero: -Los vas a abandonar Sakura? a tus seres queridos?  
Sakura: -Kero...yo...  
Kero: -Ahora me doy cuenta que en estos años has cambiado mucho Sakura. Donde esta aquella niña tan valiente que se enfrento al mismisimo Clow?, aquella niña que hacia hasta lo imposible por los demas?,que llego a convertirse en la nueva ama de cartas.No rcuerdas lo que dijo el chiquillo??!! que mantuvieses la esperanza!! que no te rindieras!! el chiquillo lucho hasta el ultimo y lo hizo por ti !!  
  
Sakura levanto la mirada nuevamente hacia su pequeño guardian,quien por primera vez demostraba en si cierto coraje,rabia e impotencia al mismo tiempo.  
  
En toda Tomaeda,todos los ciudadanos estaban atrapados en sus propias casas,incluso Touya no podia salir de su consultorio.  
  
Touya: -No se que demonios pasa aqui?! pero no puedo abrir esta puerta!! y lo peor es que incluso la policia tiene estos problemas.  
  
El padre de Sakura tambien habia quedado atrapado en su oficina,aunque el lo tomo con cierte tranquilidad.   
  
Fujitaka: -Es muy extraño, no puedo abrir esta puerta por nada del mundo,pero lo mejor es no alarmarse.  
  
Jann Li gozaba viendo la frustacion de los ciudadanos.  
  
Jann Li: -preparense ciudadanos,porque esta noche sera su ultima...  
  
El mago hizo otro movimiento y fuego comenzo a caer del cielo como si fuera lluvia,y cuando impactaba una casa,esta se tornaba en llamas de inmediato,consumiendo la casa poco a poco haciendolo mas terrible.   
  
Jann Li: -Y fuego caera del cielo...y Tomaeda sera destruida...jajajajaja  
  
La lluvia de fuego era abundante,Sakura y sus guardianes observaron con terror lo que ocurria.  
  
Kero: -Oh no!! ese tipo va a incendiar toda Tomaeda!!  
Yue: -Ya veo,el encerro a todo mundo en sus casas de esa forma no escaparian, es un sadico.  
Sakura: -Esta incendiando Tomaeda???!!  
  
Una bola de fuego venia a ellos.  
  
Kero: -Cuidado !!!  
  
Sakura quedo inmovil,sorprendida,Yue tuvo que cargarla y dar un salto hacia el otro edificio,ya que el primero se torno en llamas de inmediato.  
  
Kero: -estuvo cerca..!!   
Sakura: -gracias...  
Yue: -Mira todo esto, es solo cuestion de tiempo para que este lugar sea reducido a cenizas y veo que no hay nadie que se anime a evitarlo.  
  
Sakura bajo la cabeza,pero era cierto,su actitud demostraba que se habia rendido,pero sin Shaoran...ella se sentia insegura,debil,destrozada y sin esperanzas.Pero tampoco debia olvidarse de los demas, Touya,su padre,sus amigos, ademas tenia que averiguar donde estaban Tomoyo y Meiling.Tomoyo,su mejor amiga quien todo el tiempo estuvo con ella.Meiling,prima de Shaoran quien quiso ayudarlo desde el principio.  
  
Ahora,tambien la ciudad corria un grave peligro,en cada segundo,alguna casa o edificio se tornaba en llamas,la gente gritaba desde adentro,sin poder escapar,condenados a un triste fin, y a lo lejos, el mago Jann Li,reia tan fuerte y descaradamente que se podia escuchar por toda Tomaeda.  
  
Kero: -esto es el fin !!!   
  
En plena noche,toda Tomaeda comenzaba a brillar como si estuviera lleno de poderosos faros.Pero era aquella lluvia de fuegos que habia convertido tan bella ciudad en una antorcha llameante de concreto.  
  
El malvado mago parecia disfrutar de aquel cruel acto y reia al escuchar a la gente pedir ayuda.  
  
Jann Li: -jajajajajaja Eiji Akira,miren esta obra de arte,miren esta ciudad,la estoy destruyendo lentamente,y saben cual es la mejor parte?? que sus preciadas casas le serviran de tumbas!! jajajajaja  
  
Los 2 generales tambien rieron.a ese paso,era solo cuestion de segundos para que ya no quede nada de la ciudad.  
  
Jann Li: -Como dije antes...esto es solo el comienzo,el comienzo del fin !!!


	12. Decima Segunda Parte

CAPITULO 12: EL REGRESO DE LA CARD CAPTOR  
  
Sakura,seguia con la cabeza baja,parecia que de verdad se habia dado por vencida,pero, un rayito de esperanza cruzo por su mente.Y comenzo a "reaccionar" al ver toda la destruccion.Ella y sus guardianes estaban ahora refugiados bajo un muro derrumbado.  
  
Kero: -No puedo creerlo...esta ciudad era tan bonita y ahora miren...todo esta ardiendo.  
Yue: -Se siente feo el ser el perdedor,verdad Kerberos?   
  
Sakura aun tenia las lagrimas en los ojos,pero ahora su mirada estaba seria y comenzaba a apretar los puños.  
  
Kero: -S...Sakurita...?  
Yue: -...eh?  
Sakura: -Esta destruyendo todo,todo!! no puedo permitirlo,debemos hacer algo!!  
Kero: -Hasta que al fin reviviste!! o es que se te acabaron las lagrimas?  
Sakura: -Nadie suplantara a mi Shaoran,Kero.Y ahora mismo siento un vacio en mi interior,pero ahora tambien veo el significado que me dio Shaoran con sus ultimas palabras,y en los demas,no puedo permitir que toda gente inocente termine asi!!  
Kero: -Asi se dice Sakurita !!  
Yue: -Oigan...y que se supone que haremos?  
Kero: -Primero,Sakura invoca a la carta agua para que...  
Sakura: -Emm...Kero...no tengo la llave conmigo...  
Kero: -He? estas bromeando verdad?  
Sakura: -Es que...hacia mucho que no pasaba nada...  
Kero: -SAKURA!!! nunca te separes de la llave!!! ahora entiendo porque me sentia tan debil todo este tiempo!! Donde la pusiste??!!  
Sakura: -Este en mi habitacion...  
Kero: -Oh,no!! tenemos qie ir inmediatamente,antes de que el fuego alcance tu habitacion y termine con nuestra ultima esperanza.  
Sakura: -Mi papa esta en mi casa!! en su oficina !!   
Kero: -Oye,oye,oye, no te pongas a llorar otra vez,no hay tiempo para eso!!  
Sakura: -Es cierto...no podre ayudar llorando. En marcha!!  
  
Cuando llegaron,las llamas ya habian invadido la habitacion de Sakura.  
  
Sakura: -Mi habitacion!!  
Kero: -Esto esta mal!! no hay mucho tiempo,vamos adentro!!  
Sakura: -Pero Kero,nos quemaremos,ademas la energia negativa...  
Yue: -Debes confiar en ti misma,si no es ahora,sera nunca.  
Kero: -el chuiquillo te lo dejo a ti Sakura.  
  
Sakura firmo y con ayuda de Kero escalaron hasta el balcon del segundo piso,donde abrieron la ventana con ciertos problemas.Al entrar,el fuego era abrasador,no hubo magia que les impidiese penetrar,pero no se podia distinguir nada por las grandes llamas y el humo que se expandia.  
  
Kero: -Sakurita,al suelo!! o las llamas del techo te alcanzaran!!  
  
Sakura obedecio,y se arrastro hasta su mesita de noche,casi asfixiandose,abrio el primer cajon y saco una cajita.Ya casi se iba,cuando como un reflejo voltio y se dio cuenta que el osito de felpa que le habia regalado Shaoran se estaba quemando.  
  
Sakura: -No!!! el oso del felpa !!!  
Kero: -Sakura no!! el fuego esta casi cocinandonos!  
  
Kero se llevo arrastrando a Sakura hasta afuera,luego Yue tambien salio,(quien aun seguia con el cuerpo de Yukito) la magie no impidio que salieran,pero Sakura estaba otra vez triste.  
  
Kero: -Sakurita....lo tienes??  
Sakura: -acabo de perder el ultimo recuerdo que mantenia a Shaoran vivo en mi mente...   
Kero: -Sakura...!! se que es dificil,pero si no te apresuras perderas mucho mas...!!  
  
Sakura se levanto,vio la ciudad en llamas,vio lo que tenia en sus manos,una cajita oscura,con un dibujo de una flor de cerezo,lo abrio,dentro de el habia algo envuelto en un pañuelo bordado con muchos nombres.Aquel era el pañuelo que le dieron a Sakura sus amigos al terminar la escuela elemental.Alli estaban todos los nombres,incluso el de Shaoran,quien se lo bordo poco despues de prometerle que se quedaria con ella.Abrio el pañuelo y alli estaba la llave,todo el tiempo estuvo alli.Las cartas tambien estaba guardadas en dicha cajita,pero la llave habia estado envuelta especialmente en ese pañuelo.Sakura puso la llave en la palma de su mano,la cual extendio a su frente.Observo a sus dos guardianes,ellos se mantenian a cierta distancia.Sakura dio un suspiro,ver la llave le traia mas recuerdos,pero habia que ser fuerte,y aun con voz quebrada comenzo a pronunciar su famoso conjuro:  
  
Sakura: -"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella,muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura,quien acepto la mision contigo...LIBERATE!!!! "  
  
En eso una gran fuente d epoder exploto desde el centro de Sakura,comenzo a hacerse muy grande,a medida que el baculo crecia,su energia tambien.Kero y Yue comenzaban a cambiar a sus formas originales.El fuego de las casas se apagaron de un soplo,debido a las ondas de energia que salina cada segundo desde el interior de Sakura. Jann Li y sus secuaces voltearon soprendidos al lugar de donde venia semejante poder.  
  
Jann Li: -Es...increible..!!!!!!  
  
Aquellas palabras fueron las unicas que pudo pronunciar el joven,en relaidad era tanta la energia que emanaba del lugar donde Sakura invoco a su baculo,que no era para menos. Sus generales tambien estaban atonitos,ya que aquella energia habia sido capaz de romper el echizo de Jann Li,quien aun contemplaba ,boquiabierto, lo sucedido.  
  
Ya terminado el llamado del baculo,Sakura se encontraban parada,sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo.Hacia ya buen tiempo que no decia aquellas palabras,y ahora lo habia echo y tenia su baculo en su mano.Aquel baculo con la que cumplia su mision de colectar las cartas,le hacia recordar a su Gran Amor,Shaoran.  
  
A su lado,Kerberos,la Bestia del Sello,y Yue el Guardian de la Luna,la aguardaban ahora ya en sus formas originales,podian volver a proteger a su ama.Sakura,quien ahora habia regresado a ser lo que ella,incoscientemente,quiso olvidar,una Card Captor,o mejor dicho una Ama de Cartas. Habia renacido y con una nueva y unica mision: Evitar que Jann Li cumpliera su sinistro objetivo,y rescatar a Shaoran...SI !! ella aun tenia las esperanzas de rescatarlo,fue por eso mismo que decidio enfrentarlo,que decidio no darse por vencida,porque ella aun tenia en si,la esperanza de la que hablo Shaoran.No importaba lo que decian los demas ella aun creia!! Asi de grande era su amor.Aque lla lucecita de esperanza en su corazon era lo que la mantenia parada y eso era lo que contaba.  
  
Sakura: -Kero,Yue. Vamos,hay una ciudad que salvar.  
  
Ambos guardianes extendieron sus alas y se elevaron,mientras la joven saco una carta,sintio cierta nostalgia al recordar aquellos tiempos,y mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba Jann Li,clamo con firmeza:  
  
Sakura: -Vuelo !!!  
  
Dos hermosas alas de gran tamaño aparecieron en la espalda de Sakura,la joven corrio un poco y se impulso,luego se elevo con elegancia hacia el oscuro cielo de la noche,solo alumbrado palidamente por la luna. Jann Li al percatarse que se acercaban,fruncio el ceño.  
  
Jann Li: -Debi imaginarmelo,es aquella niña llorona,le adverti claramente que no la queria en medio,pero ya veo que los Japoneses son asi de tercos,asi que tendre que matarla.  
  
Eiji: -Y que hay de sus guardianes?  
Jann Li: -Esos se los dejo a ustedes,pero a la chica no la toquen,yo mismo me encargare de hacerla sufrir.   
  
Los dos malvados sonrieron y afirmaron a la orden de su amo.   
  
Jann Li: -Tal vez su energia se haya incrementado,pero jamas se comparara a la mia.  
  
Sakura se acercaba cada vez mas,con una mirada determinada,y con sus fieles guardianes volando cerca a ella.  
  
Kero: -Sakura...  
Sakura: -Si?  
Kero: -el enemigo que enfrentaremos ahora,es peligroso,tal vez el mas poderoso que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.No se te ocurra pensar que es Shaoran y luego tengas piedad de el porque el no la tendra contigo.Es un ser lleno de maldad!!  
Sakura: -Kero,yo...  
Yue: -Disculpa Sakura,Kerberos tiene razon por esta vez.  
Kero: -A que te refieres con "por esta vez"?  
Yue: -Aquel tipo no es Shaoran, el ya se fue y no volvera jamas,el cuerpo es ahora de Jann Li,el tiene todo el poder,debes pelear en serio desde el comienzo y si vez una oportunidad para acabar con el,hazlo.  
  
Sakura bajo la cabeza. Acaso era la unica que creia que podia salvar a Shaoran?   
  
Sakura: -Entiendo...  
Kero: -Sakura,nosotros entendemos lo que sientes por el chiquillo,pero desgraciadamente asi fue como trabajo el echizo de Jann Li,lo desaparecio a Shaoran y el se quedo con el cuerpo. Si por una u otra razon hubiera una oportunidad de salvarlo, Yue y yo no lo sabemos y ya no hay tiempo para averiguar mas sobre el.  
Sakura: -Este bien Kero,se que el no es Shaoran, el jamas me trataria como el lo hizo.  
  
Jann Li podia distinguir a Sakura acercandose.  
  
Jann Li: -Alli vienen,tendre algo de diversion antes de acabar con la humanidad,y lo mejor de todo es que sera con una mujer. jajajajaja  
  
Sakura observaba a lo lejos a su enemigo. Suspiro con cierto temor.  
  
Sakura: -Aqui voy,por mi ,por Tomaeda, por Shaoran...  
Kero: -Listo Yue?  
Yue: -Todo el tiempo Kerberos.  
Sakura: -Muy bien,yo me encargo de Jann Li,ustedes de sus secuaces,por favor no tomen riesgos innecesarios.Cuidense mucho,dare lo mejor de mi,espero lo mismo de ustedes.  
  
Kero: -Eso no me suena a despedida verdad??  
Sakura: -No, es solo un comentario.  
Yue: -alli estan.  
  
Sakura miro con seriedad a Jann Li mientras se acercaba,el joven congelo su mirada en ella,como si le leyera la mente.


	13. Decima Tercera Parte

CAPITULO 13: UNA TERRIBLE VERDAD  
  
A Sakura le aturdio un poco la mirada fria del malvado mago.Pero trato de mantenerse firme para que Jann Li no se percatara que tenia miedo.Sin embargo parecia que el muchacho si lo notaba.  
  
La joven,junto a sus dos guardianes,habia aterrizado justo en el mismo edificio donde se encontraba Jann Li,Sakura comenzo a acercarse a el seriamente.Cuando estuvo solo a 30 centimetros de el,se detuvo,y levanto la mirada,ya que era muy alto.Sakura le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros.El mago bajo la mirada,aun serio.La vio directamente a los ojos,a aquellos ojos que lucian como esmeraldas.  
  
Estuvieron asi unos segundos,que parecian siglos,hasta que Jann Li cambio su expresion de seriedad a una de enojo,de tal forma que Sakura sentia un hilo frio de terror que le recorria todo el cuerpo,haciendola temblar.Jann Li se percato,aun con el ceño fruncido del enojo,esbozo una leve sonrisa de maldad y se inclino hacia ella.La tomo de la barbilla y le dijo en tono de burla.  
  
Jann Li: -Tienes miedo,mocosa inutil?   
  
Sakura se enojo,y aun temblando trato de responder:  
  
Sakura: -Yo no...  
Jann Li: -CALLATE LA BOCA!!  
  
Aquel grito fue tan fuerte e inesperado que hizo dar un brinco a Sakura.  
  
Jann Li: -Me has enojado!! Que acaso no te adverti que te quitaras de mi camino!! ahora sufriras en carne propia!!  
Sakura: -No...no me atemorizas...  
Jann Li: -Conque no...he?  
  
Sakura trato de poner su voz lo mas seria posible,y sujeto con fuerza su baculo.   
  
Sakura: -Si!!, he venido a enfrentarme a ti!! para evitar que destruyas esta ciudad,a mis amigos,a mi familia, a las inocentes personas que viven en esta ciudad y por lo mas importante,para demostrarte que tengo el poder suficiente para regresar a mi Shaoran!!  
  
Kerberos y Yue se miraron desconcertados,asi tambien como Eiji y Akira.Incluso Jann Li parecio sorprenderse un tanto.  
  
Jann Li: -Que fue lo ultimo..que dijiste??  
  
El mago tenia cierta expresion de contrariedad,acaso era posible que este chiquilla aun tuviera esa idea en su cabeza??  
  
Sakura: -Dije...que tngo el poder para traer de regreso a Shaoran!  
Akira: -Acaso estas loca?? o tienes algun defecto?? tu ya no puedes!!  
Eiji: -es cierto, aqui no esta nadie mas que el amo Jann Li!!  
Sakura: -Ustedes jamas lo entenderian.  
Jann Li: -Entender que?  
Sakura: -Entender que uno puede hacer cosas maravillosas con una magia especial,una magia compuesta con 2 palabras: Amor y Esperanza.Aun siento un Gran Amor hacia Shaoran y conservo aun la esperanza de salvarlo,y eso es lo que cuenta!!  
  
Jann Li habia quedado algo confundido al escucharla.  
  
Kerberos: -Sakura...  
Sakura: -Por eso Jann Li,no puedo permitir que hagas mas daño y sigas con el cuerpo de mi novio.Asi que te enfrentare.  
  
EL mago miraba a Sakura con cierto recelo.La joven cambio a una voz un poco mas dulce:  
  
Sakura: -Oi que tu fuiste una buena persona que cayo por un mal camino,sabes,nunca es tarde para arrepentirse.  
Eiji: -No la escuche amo!! acasi usted ya se olvido que es solo una perdedora!! jamas se comparara a la princesa Ariadna!!  
  
Jann Li fruncio el ceño nuevamente.  
  
Jann Li: -Es cierto,yo no tengo porque escuchar a esta chiquilla!!  
Sakura: -He?  
Jann Li: -Tu jamas seras como ella!! Voy a matarte!!  
Sakura: -Se puso vilento solo al esuchar ese nombre,acaso hay algo que deba saber??   
  
Sakura volvio la mirada a los generales de Li.  
  
Sakura: -ustedes...  
  
Jann Li estaba ahora extremadamente furioso,una gran energia comenzo a emanar de el,su podr hizo retroceder a Sakura.Mientras la energia crecia mas y mas, Eiji y Akira sonrieron ante la confusion de los Guardianes.Luego el primero de ellos hablo con una voz descarada.  
  
Eiji: -El es solo un titere que nos da el poder.  
Kerberos: -De que estan hablando??  
Eiji: -Fuimos nosotros quienes convertimos a Jann Li en lo que es ahora,y somos nosotros quien lo controlamos.  
  
Kerberos,Yue y especialmente Sakura quedaeon confelados al escuchar eso.Que era exactamente lo que ocurria??  
  
Akira: -Permitanme contarles todo,ya que estan por morir no tiene importancia que sepna la verdadera historia.Escuchencomo veran el joven Jann Li era muy poderoso y para ser casi un niño sabia liderar muy bien su clan,pero no olviden que un niño siempre encestia amor y amistad,y su familia no le supo dar eso.Tontos.  
  
Sakura: -No puedo creerlo...  
  
Akira: -Calla y escucha,Jann se comenzo a sentir muy solo y eso es una debilidad,yo y Eiji logramos hacernos pasar como sus amigos,el no nos nego,ya que siendo tan joven le hacian falta amigos,de manera que lo haciamos sentir muy bien.Ahora viene los mejor.Un dia que salio a meditar nos encargamos de su querida Ariadna,ya que era todo un problema,y cuando el fue a buscarla pensando que se habia perdido,lo agarramos por detras,y adivina que paso??  
  
Akira saco una piedrecilla de su bolsillo,era negra y pequeña,pero daba cierto brillo.El malvado sonrio.  
  
Akira: -Llenamos su vacia y triste alma, de maldad,solo con esta pequeña piedrecilla pudimos convertir una alma pura y blanca en un verdadero demonio.Ya echo un ser de maldad.Eiji y yo lo guiamos para hacer el mal,de esa manera gobernariamos toda China!!! gracias a los poderes de Jann Li viviriamos eternamente!! jajaja...  
  
Sakura esta sorprendida al comprender poco a poco lo que realmente habia ocurrido.  
  
Akira: -Todo marchaba bien,hasta que los hermanos de Jann,que sospecharon de nosotros desde un principio nos encerraron con un conjuro,aunque Jann fue lo suficientemente astuto para crear un echizo que nos devolveria a la normalidad cuando el jarron se rompiese.Y lo logramos!!  
Sakura: -Malvado!!! fueron ustedes los que hicieron todo esto todo el tiempo,Jann Li nunca fue directamente el responsable de esto!!  
Akira: -Inteligente niña,pero ya es muy tarde...Jann Li ya es dueño de el cuerpo de tu novio y nosotros de estos chiquillos que encontramos por alli.Nosotros ganamos!!  
Sakura: -Como pudieron??!! abusaron la inocencia del muchacho!! y fueron ustedes los que le desaparecieron a mis amigos!!   
Eiji: -Ah,es cierto, aquellas dos eran un problema, asi que las calmamos,y que decir del otro mago...  
Sakura: -Que les hicieron?!!  
  
El malvado saco dos pequeñas esferas del tamaño de canicas,eran de un color dorado.  
  
Eiji: -Las dos estan aqui... por siempre  
Sakura: -NO!! ya me han echo mucho daño quitandome a Shaoran,y ahora veo que han echo cosas peores con aquellos que mas aprecio,sere con ustedes con los que peleare!!  
Akira: -Hey hey,no creo que Jann piense lo mismo.   
Sakura: -he?  
  
Sakura miro al mago,tenia los ojos rojos,enojados y concentrados en ella.  
  
Sakura: -No Shaoran...o Jann Li...no..no quiero pelear contigo..fueron ellos los culpables de todo!!  
Akira: -No te escuchara mocosa...su corazon esta lleno de odio,el mago Jann Li te hara pedazos.  
Kerberos: -Ustedes ya nos cansaron,Yue y yo les haremos pedazos!!  
Eiji: -Ya veremos!  
Yue: -Sakura,nosotros nos encargaremos de estos,no aseguramos nada,pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros!!  
Sakura: -Pero...  
  
Jann Li se quito su larga capa de un solo movimiento.Sakura se volvio hacia el con cierto temor.  
  
Jann Li: -Ahora llorona,esto es entre tu y yo.  
  
Y a una velocidad sorprendente,se lanzo contra ella.


	14. Decima Cuarta Parte

CAPITULO 14: LA ULTIMA BATALLA  
  
Sakura no esperaba tal ataque,en realidad Jann Li se movio muy rapido y sin frenos,de tal manrea que impacto a la delicada joven lanzandola muchos metros atras.La jovencita trato de reincorporarse lo mas rapido que ella pudo,pero auqel golpe habia adormecido parte de sus musculos,y cuando trataba de levantar la cabeza,Jann Li ya estaba a su lado,quien haciendo un movimiento con los dedos,hizo volar a la chica de nuevo,aunque esta vez,la adolescente se choco contra una pared,quedando plantada en ella.   
  
Kerberos: -Sakura !!  
  
La bestia del sello corrio para ir a ayudar a su ama,pero veloz como un rayo,una figura de un chico rubio con ropas Chinas se interpuso en su una descarada sonrisa el malvado comento:  
  
Akira: -No tan rapido!! deja a esos dos solos,yo me encargo de ti,y Eiji lo hara asi con el otro guardian y ambos los acabaremos de la misma manera como lo hicimos con la reencarnacion de Clow.  
  
Akira enseño otra pequeña piedra.Eriol se encontraba atrapado en ella.   
  
Kerberos: -Fueron ustedes...  
Akira: -Asi es,y no fue tan dificil como creen,fue como quitarle el dulce a un niño,y anteriormente habiamos tratado con sus otros guardianes.  
Yue: -Ustedes..  
Akira: -Planemaos muy bien esto,no ibamos a permitir que nadie se interpusiese con el regreso de Jann Li,asi que nos estuvimos encargando de los estorbos uno a uno,y asi terminaran ustedes!!  
Eiji: -Asi es!!  
Kerberos: -Ya veremos!!  
Yue: -El subestimarnos les pesara  
  
Akira se disponia a responder aquel comentario de Yue ,pero Kerberos lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego que obligo a Eiji y a Akira hacerse a un lado.Ese momento fue aprovechado por la bestia del sello,quien embistio con fuerza a Eiji.Mientras Yue lanzo una serie de cristales que hicieron retroceder a Akira.  
  
Mas alla,Sakura reaccionaba lentamente despues de haberse estrellado contra la pared.A medida que enfocaba su vision,podia ver con mas claridad a Jann Li,quien le miraba seriamente y esta vez tenia una gran espada,la cual sujetasba con fuerza y firmeza.Aquella pose volvio a recordarle a Shaoran,pero la ilusion se le fue pronto,ya que Jann Li se lanzo con la espada,dispuesto a atravesar a Sakura con ella.La joven tuvo que quitarse inmediatamente.Estuvo cerca logro salvarse de esa,pero Jann Li,saco la espada,que habia llegado a plantarse en la pared,y volvio a lanzar otro golpe a Sakura,ella se vio obligada a reaccionar nuevamente,poniendo el baculo en medio y de esa manera evitando el golpe.Sin embargo,Jann Li volvia a atacar una y otra vez,cada vez con mas fuerza y rapidez,de tal forma que en uno de esos ataques,Jann Li logro herir a Sakura en el brazo.Un hilillo de sangre corria por la herida.Jann Li paro su ataque al ver a la joven quejarse.  
  
Sakura: -Aay!! me dolio!!  
Jann Li: -Y que esperabas? cosquillas?  
Sakura: -De...de verdad quieres matarme...??  
Jann Li: -Te adverti claramente,que si te metias en mi camino,la pagarias.Ahora ves las consecuencias.  
Sakura: -Por que no entiendes que te estan controlando!!  
Jann Li: -Ya callate !!  
  
EL joven lanzo otra estocada hacia Sakura,pero la oven ya tenia una carta preparada:   
  
Sakura: -Escudo !!  
  
El escudo cubrio a Sakura a tiempo,protegiendola del espadazo.Jann Li observo el escudo con seria paciencia,sin decir nada,arrojo su espada a un lado,y se cruzo de brazos.Luego,con la mirada aun seria esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
Jann Li: -Asi que quieres usar magie,pequeña maga?muy bien,eso tendras.  
  
Sakura no entendio del todo lo que quiso decir,pero siguio con la carta escudo activada,Jann Li dio unos pasos al rededor de ella,y luego comenzo a cargar energia.Las nubes del cielo se arremolinaron en el lugar de la batalla,rayos de diferentes colores tronaban en la espesa madrugada.Uno de aquellos rayos impacto a solo un paso de Jann Li,Sakura se asusto.El mago extendio la mano lentamente hacia ella,y la miro a los ojos.  
  
Jann Li: -prueba un poco de...esto !!!!  
  
Una gran brisa de energia fue despedida de la palma de mano derecha de Jann li,tan poderosa que incluso el mismo edificio se estaba viniendo abajo debido a la potencia.Sakura trato de resistir el ataque con la carta escudo,pero no sirvio del todo,y salio volando a las alturas.Eso era lo que Jann Li esperaba,quien de un salto se puso a la altura de Sakura,quien se encontraba en los aires,impulsada por el ataque anterior.Jann Li cargo energia con su palma izquierda,y sin pensarlo 2 veces lanzo otra de aquellas poderosas brisas,mandando a Sakura hacia abajo con gran fuerza.La joven caia a gran velocidad,en eso llego su noble guardian Kerberos,quien la cogio a tiempo,poniendola en piso firme,ya que los edificios cercanos ya no estaban en condicion de ser lugar de batalla.Sakura se paro lentamente y abrazo a kerberos agradecida,pero en eso,vio un liquido dorado que emanaba abundantemente de un costado de la bestia.Sakura dio un grito de horror.  
  
Sakura: -Oh Dios!!! Kero que te paso??  
  
Sakura tratode acercarse,pero Kero retrocedio.  
  
Kerberos: -Fueron aquellos tipos...eran mas fuertes de lo que Yue y yo nos imaginamos,pero eso no importa ahora Sakura,tu dbees seguir peleando con Jann Li y terminar con el!!! es la fuente del poder de estos tipos.Tu puedes...ahora debo regresar a pelear, Yue no puede solo...  
Sakura: -Kero espera!! tu no puedes pelear en esa condicion!!  
  
Kerberos no dijo mas,dio media vuelta y regreso a la pelea que habia dejado pendiente con Akira y Eiji.Sakura se disponia a ir tras el,porque esa herida era grave,pero sintio que alguien estaba justo detras de ella,volteo con lentitud,y vio a Jann Li flotando en el aire,rodeado de una aura oscura de energia,y se veia con cierta mueca de sarcasmo.  
  
Jann Li: -Y a donde crees que vas? ahora no jugare contigo,me encargare de eliminarte,ya que tambien una ciudad espera por ser destruida.Lista o no,alli voy.  
Sakura: -Aun no estoy segura como salvare a Shaoran,pero a ti Jann Li no dejare de decirte que estas siendo controlados por aquellos tipos.Despierta!! que acaso no te acuerdas de Ariadna??  
  
El mago parecio sobresaltarse al escuchar aquel nombre,pero fue por solo unos segundos,porque luego se puso serio de nuevo y esta vez sus ojos habian enrojecidos ppr completo.Sakura tuvo un pensamiento al percatarse de lo que se disponia a hacer.  
  
Sakura: -Aquel echizo que le hicieron lo ha cegado por completo,por ahora no me queda otra alternativa...  
  
Sakura saco otra carta a medida que el mago se acercaba paso a paso.  
  
Sakura: -Espada !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura tomo la espada con ambas manos y miro amenazante a Jann Li,pero este siguio acercandose.Sakura titubeo al principio,pero luego lanzo un golpe con gran fuerza y al mismo tiempo con un gran dolor en su corazon,porque parte de ella jamas heriria a Shaoran,sin embargo la otra parte estaba con la ciudad,que seria destruida si ella no atacaba.  
  
Un rapido movimiento de Jann Li sorprendio a Sakura.Habia parado la espada apretando los lados del arma con ambas palmas de la mano,de manera que las navajas de la espada no lo herian.El mago sonrio burlona y malvadamente hacia Sakura.  
  
Jann Li: -No importa que tanto filo tenga esta espada.Yo tengo el poder suficiente para resistirla.  
  
Sakura estaba atonita,fue una forma impresionante de como paro su ataque.Jann Li dio un fuerte tiron a la espada,y como Sakura aun la sijetaba se fue con ella.El mago se movio con gran rapidez hacia los aires,y mientras Sakura se levantaba,el joven hizo un rapido movimiento con el brazo izquierdo,y una rafaga de energia salio despedida directamente a Sakura.La joven se percato,y dio un salto para evitar ser herida.La energia hizo volar el piso en pedazos,y el impacto mando a la chica por los aires.  
  
El mago la veia desde mucho mas arriba,Sakura trataba de levantarse,fue una fea caida,ademas de que ya se encontraba bastante maltrecha y la herida en su brazo,le imposibilitaba moverse con mas eficiencia.La chica miro hacia arriba,donde flotaba el mago con suma tranquilidad.  
  
Jann Li: -buen esquivada,pero es solo el comienzo de los que ahora te vienen!!  
Sakura: -he?!  
  
Jann Li comenzo a mover sus brazos con rapidez,y rafagas negras de energia eran lanzadas hacia Sakura.   
  
Sakura: -Escudo!!  
  
La carta comandada logro evitar todos los proyectiles que habian sido mandadas hacia ella,aunque el impacto habia echo que el polvo se elevase,formando una fastidiosa cortina que imposibilitaba la vision.Sakura trato de alejar el polvo con su mano,al ver que era inutil,elevo su mirada hacia arriba para ver Jann Li,tal vez podria preparar otro ataque.Pero ya no estaba.Donde se habia ido??  
  
Jann Li: -Buscas a alguien?  
  
El mago se encontraba justo detras de ella !!!!!!!!!


	15. Decima Quinta Parte

CAPITULO 15 : LA ULTIMA BATALLA 2  
  
Sakura habia volteado lentamente la cabeza,y tan solo a centimetros de ella estaba el!!,era mmuy rapido!! Ahora si que estaba en problemas,ya que desde esa posicion,el malvado podia hacer lo que quisiera,ya la tenia!!...Pero nada,Jann Li no se movia.Que acaso no se daba cuenta en la ventaja de la situacion?   
  
Jann Li: -Atacame  
Sakura: -Hu ?  
Jann Li: -que me ataques  
  
Ahora se daba cuenta,Jann Li aun continuaba jugando con ella,solo la seguia probando,el no estaba usando su 100 aunque lo aparentaba,era solo un calentamiento para el.Tenia que pensar en algo rapido.  
  
Sakura: -Bosque !!  
  
Las ramas de la carta invocada se acercaron a Jann Li a gran velocidad,pero el mago espero tranquilamente a que se acercaran aun mas.Una vez que estuvieran a unos centimetros de el,elevo su energia,algo impresionante,todo el polvo se disperso,las ramas no pudieron avanzar mas,el mago las habia paralizado.  
  
Sakura: -No...no puede ser...por que? por que no te hago nada? acaso eres invencible?  
  
Sakura guardo la carta Bosque,no se le ocurria otra tactica,acaso no podria vencer a Jann Li? el chico la miro con cieta indignacion.  
  
Jann Li: -Para ser una ama de cartas eres una inutil,tus poderes pueden ser fulminantes si de verdad quisieras usarlos.  
Sakura: -A que te refieres?  
Jann Li: -Acaso me crees tonto o que? se muy bien que tu no me has atacado con toda tu furia,porque aun estas preocupada por el otro chiquillo.  
Sakura: -He..?? y...y yu como lo sabes??   
Jann Li: -Tus ataques no dañarian a una mosca.Mientras tengas la mente en el chico,las cartas no atacaran en su 100 , ni siquiera a un 50.  
Sakura: -Es...es...es que...  
Jann Li: -Que ?  
Sakura: -Es que...no puedo olvidarlo !!!  
  
Jann Li la apunto con su dedo indice.  
  
Jann Li: -Esa es tu debilidad,y al mismo tiempo,tu peor error!!  
  
Un rayo salio disparado de la punto de su dedo,el cual impacto por sorpresa al hombro derecho de Sakura,aquel que ya tenia herido.La joven se tambaleo un poco,dio un sollozo,pero se mantuvo en pie.Jann Li lanzo a otro rayo,esta vez fue para el otro hombro,el dolor estaba por obligar a Sakura arrojar el baculo que a duras penas,ahora tenia sosteniendo.  
  
Luego disparo a su rodilla derecha,Sakura estaba ya casi en el suelo,solo se mantenia en fuerza con su pie izquierdo!! Jann Li sonrio y apunto a su otra rodilla,luego disparo.Sakura dio un grito de dolor y cayo sentada al piso,cuando levanto la mirada para volver a ver a Jann Li, vio que su dedo le apuntaba a su corazon.  
  
Jann Li: adios   
  
Sakura cerro los ojos,acaso auqel era el final? acaso ya todo habia terminado? se daba por vencida?Habia perdido la fuerza de pelear?Sakura esperaba el rayo que acabaria con su vida.Esperando que ya todo terminase de una vez,porque ella ya no podia mas,ya no!!!,era mucho el sufrimiento,muchisimo...pero...pero en eso se escucho una voz.  
  
-Sakura !!!  
  
Luego otra otra voz, y otra, eran voces conocidas,de donde salian??  
  
-Sakura levantate!!   
-Sakura no te des por vencida!!  
  
Sakura elevo la mirada,erna Tomoyo,Meiling y Eriol!! estaban a su lado!! como era posible??  
  
Tomoyo: -Sakura te daras por vencida asi de facil?   
Meiling: -Vas a abandonar a los tuyos?  
Eriol: -Dejaras que termine con todo??  
Sakura: -Es que...es que ya no puedo...  
  
Una cuarta persona aparecio ante ella,y con una suave voz,comenzo a hablar mientras la miraba con su seria mirada.  
  
Shaoran: -Nunca digas eso  
Sakura: -SHAORAN !!  
Shaoran: -Sakura,nunca olvides que siempre estoy contigo,no tienes porque sentirse sola,no debes darte por vencida,porque eso es algo que no tolero.Sakura,en ti tengo toda la esperanza,en ti yo veo el poder,y tu lo sabes.A mi no me has perdido porque yo estoy contigo,ahora y siempre.Ahora levanta ese baculo y vuelva a la pelea !!!  
Shaoran,Tomoyo,Meiling y Eriol : -VUELE A LA PELEA SAKURA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
En ese mommento cuando Jann Li disparo el ultimo rayo,Sakura abrio los ojos a la realidad,y sujetando su baculo,rapidamente y con una fuerza desconocida,lo puso sobre su corazon,de modo que el rayo impacto en el,y no paso nada.Luego la joven comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco,Jann Li estaba sorprendido,muy sorprendido.Sin creer lo que veia,comenzo a retroceder aturdido.  
  
Jann Li: -P...pero como?? tu..no podias...!!  
  
El baculo de Sakura comenzo a brillar con gran intensidad.Jann Li se puso serio de nuevo,pero su posicion era ahora de defensa.  
  
Jann Li: -Como pudiste??  
Sakura: -Mi Shaoran esta conmigo,y el apoyo de mis amigos me devolvieron las fuerzas que tu me habias arrebatado hace poco.  
Jann Li: -De que hablas??!!  
Sakura: -De esto...FUEGO!!!!  
  
La carta Fuego aparecio,y esta vez sus gigantescas llamas ardian mas que nunca,incluso mas de las que Jann Li habia creado anteriormente.y ahora se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el mago.  
  
Jann Li: -Esa carta jamas me haria daño...  
  
Eso creia el,pero cuando Fuego estuvo cerca,se hicieron aun mucho mas grandes,y lo cubrieron por completo,pero hizo algo mas.Feugo se habia dividido entre dos mas,los cuales se acercaron hacia Eiji y a Akira,quienes todo el tiempo habian mantenido superioridad sobre los guardianes de Sakura.El Fuego los sorprendio por sorpresa y los arraso tambien.   
  
Sakura: -SI !!!!!!  
  
Cuando el fuego desaparecio,Eiji y Akira estaban en el suelo malheridos y con ciertas quemaduras,moviendose a duras penas.Y sobre Jann Li,seguia aun parado,estaba quemado y herido,incluso con ciertas ampollas,eso lo enojo nuevamente,se rompio la chaqueta.Sus grandes musculos se dejaron ver ,los tenia tambien heridos,al parecer el Fuego habia atacado a fondo.Jann Li trato de sonreir pero no pudo,esta vez si estaba enojado al 100  
  
Jann Li: -veo que reaccionaste   
Sakura: -No me rendire...  
Jann Li: -Pues ahora veras!!  
  
Jann Li se lanzo a su maxima velicdad contra Sakura,su furia lo habia enceguecido,pero Sakura ya esperaba un ataque de esos y actuo con rapidez.  
  
Sakura: -Salto !!  
  
Sakura se elevo hacia los aires de un gran salto,de la manera que Jann Li se estrello con el piso,haciendo un gran agujero en el.Sakura aterrizo metros mas alla,pero se vio obligada a saltar nuevamente,ya que Jann Li,estaba ahora bajo tierra y se movia por alli.Cuando Sakura se elevaba Jann Li salio desde abajo haciando un gran agujero,y de paso volando rocas por todos lados.El mago preparaba su mano izquierda para lanzarle una bola de energia pero Sakura se le habia adelantado.  
  
Sakura: -VIENTO !!!!!!  
  
Ahora la carta renovada y convocada por Sakura se le acerco aun mas veloz que Fuego y lo paresiono por si fuera una gran cadena de energia.De nada valina los esfuerzos del mago por liberarse,ya que estaba atrapado y vencido,y tan solo por haber subestimado a Sakura.  
  
El mago cayo al piso aun sujetado por viento.Luego Sakura aterrizo lentamente.  
  
Sakura: -eres muy poderoso Jann Li,pero esta vez ataque con todo mi corazon,porque tenia el apoyo de todos a los que quiero,y ya nada me hubiese detenido  
Jann Li: -Asi?? espera a que salga de ti y ya veras...   
Sakura: -Lo siento,pero no puedo dejarte libre,es mas no sera necesario,porque ya se como curarte.  
Jann Li: -He?? de que diablos hablas??  
  
La jovencita sonrio dulcemente.  
  
Sakura: -Todo el tiempo tenia le respuesta en mente,pero es ahora donde realmente me di cuenta de ello.  
Jann Li: -Respuesta?? cura??   
Sakura: -Shaoran me dijo que siempre mantuviese la esperanza,algo que tu Jann Li,tendras ahora.  
  
Sakura saco la carta de la Esperanza y se la enseño.El mago quedo sin habla al verla,como si solo al observarla ya le estuviera abriendo los ojos.  
  
Pero en eso un rayo impacto a Sakura en la espalda y la mando al suelo,la carta Esperanza cayo al suelo metros mas alla.Quien fue el responsable??


	16. Decima Sexta Parte El Final

CAPITULO 16 : EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE  
  
Sakura se levanto lentamente,ahora tenia una dolorosa herida en su espalda,la joven volvio la mirada hacia atras para ver quien fue el que la ataco.Vio a Eiji,con el brazo derecho extendido hacia ella,y a su lado se encontraba Akira.Ambos estaban aun heridos y muy furiosos,lentamente comenzaron a acercarse a Sakura.  
  
La joven se fijo que Kero y Yue habian sido vencidos,ambos estaban en el suelo inmoviles.La jovencita trato de acercarse a ellos ignorando a Eiji y a Akira.  
  
Jann Li, quien ya no estaba prisionero por la carta viento,veia inmovil a la carta Esperanza,la cual tenia en sus manos.El joven tenia una mirada de inocencia en su rostro y no se daba cuenta de lo que ahora ocurria a su alrededor.  
  
Sakura se arrastraba hacia donde se encontraban sus guardianes.Kero movio la cabeza con debilidad hacia Sakura y la miro con tristeza.  
  
Kero: -Lo siento Sakura....de verdad lo siento,hice lo posible,pero...son muy poderosos...  
Sakura: -No Kero...no digas eso..  
  
Sakura estiro la mano para acariciar la cabeza de su malherido guardian,pero Akira se lo evito pisandola.Sakura lanzo un grito de dolor.Akira sonreia y apreto su pie con mas fuerza.  
  
Akira: -Te duele ??pues sufre !!  
  
Kero lanzo un rugido,pero no pudo hacer nada,y solo veia impotente como Sakura comenzaba a llorar de dolor.  
  
Akira: -Creiste que ibas a salvar a aquel chiquillo??,ja, eres una inutil!! solo eso!! por eso moriras !!  
  
El malvado la sujeto de los tobillos y la lanzo hacia los aires,Eiji miro a su compañero,este le sonrio con maldad,afirmando con la cabeza.Ambos miraron hacia arriba y extendieron los brazos,Sakura quedo suspendida en el aire.  
  
Eiji: -Ahora si.  
Akira: -Terminemos con esto.  
  
Ambos se elevaron hacia donde Sakura se encontraba,la joven los miro con tristeza,Eiji saco una daga de plata,mientras Sakura sujetaba a Sakura,en caso de alguna reaccion inesperada.  
  
Eiji: -Como quieres que se la apuñale, lentamente o rapidamente??  
Akira: -Que sea lento,asi sufrira mas!!  
Eiji: - Buena idea..  
  
Sakura cerro los ojos,pidiendo perdon en su interior,pidiendo perdon por no haber podido salvar a Shaoran,estuvo muy cerca!! Eiji elevo la daga y lanzo una estocada hacia el corazon de Sakura.Los guardianes de Sakura veian desesperados lo que iba a pasar  
  
Eiji: -MUERE !!!!!  
  
La daga entro lentamente,y Eiji la adentraba mas y mas como si disfrutase ver la sangre y el sufrimiento de su victima.  
  
Eiji: -Sufre..!! HE???????  
  
El malvado se sorprendio,sus ojos se hicieron muy grandes,al darse cuenta que habia herido a Jann Li. Si !! a Jann Li !! de alguna manera,el chico se habia atravesado a tiempo evitando de esa manera que hirieran a Sakura!! pero en ese caso...el no era Jann Li...era...  
  
Shaoran: -Sufriras por lo que hiciste!!!  
Eiji: -No..no..no..no..es ..p..p..posible!!!!   
Akira: ...!!!!  
  
Sakura abrio los ojos.Que hacia Jann Li enfrente de ella?? un momento,el joven que estaba delante de ella,ya no er Jann li,porque tenia una tunica verda conocida!! era Shaoran!!! Shaoran,su gran amor!!  
  
El joven,aun con la daga clavada en un costado,de la cual la sangre flui sin cesar,se adelanto a Eiji y lo fulmino con un solo puñetazo,mandandolo hasta abajo.Luego se volvio hacia Akira quien aun sujetaba a Sakura.  
  
Akira: -Si..si..intentas algo..la.. la mato !!  
  
Shaoran vio al malvado con serenidad,y lo apunto con el dedo,y un rayo salio de los cielos y lo electrocuto antes de que pudiera hacer algo.Sakura comenzo a caer,pero Sakura se acerco rapidamente a ella y la cogio en sus brazos,y comenzaron a descender lentamente.la joven tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas!! tenia a Shaoran con ella nuevamente!! no era un sueño como habia creido al principio!! era real!! el habia vuelto!!  
  
Al tocar piso firme,Shaoran puso a Sakura en el suelo con suavidad,y ambos quedaron mirandose por un rato,para luego abrazarse llenos de emocion.Sakura lloraba de felicidad al poder estar con el nuevamente,no quieria separarse de Shaoran,se sentia faliz y segura en sus brazos.  
  
Shaoran: -Sakura,tu esperanza logro traerme de regreso.Lo lograste,eres tan valiente !!   
Sakura: -Shaoran..  
Shaoran: -Pero hay un problema...  
Sakura: -Que..??  
  
Sakura dio un grito cuando Shaoran le enseño la daga clavada en un costado,no se habia fijado de eso anteriormente.Luego se la quito lentamente,dejando una notoria herida.  
  
Shaoran: -Sabes por que no me duele? porque Jann Li aun esta en mi,el me brindo sus poderes por ahora,para asi poder salvarte de aquellos buenos para nada.El se arrepintio de todo lo malo que hizo,y la maldad que llenaba su corazon se borro.  
Sakura: -Entonces...  
Shaoran: -La carta Esperanza...  
  
Shaoran le enseño la carta,Sakura tambien la tomo,y al contacto de ambos,la carta Esperanza dio un brillo,tan grande,que no se podia distinguir nada.Cuando el resplandor desaparecio,Sakura y Shaoran observaban que un espiritu se encontraba frente a ellos.Era el espiritu de Jann Li,que les sonreia agradecido,y con una suave voz,seguida de un eco espectral,se dirigio a Sakura.  
  
Jann Li: -Muchas gracias señorita,por haberme liberado de la maldad que me habia encadenado todo este tiempo,ruego que me disculpen los terribles problemas que hice,lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es llevarme las almas de estos dos diabolicos tipos que me hicieron todo esto.Yo podre irme a descansar en paz finalmente,y sobre sus amigos,estaran con ustedes en un instante.  
  
Jann Li miro a Shaoran y Shaoran miro a Jann Li,ambos eran muy parecidos,como hermanos gemelos,pero ciertamente habia algo inexplicable que los diferenciaba.Luego de esto,el espiritu se esfumo.Sakura habia tratado de sonreir todo el tiempo mientras Jann Li hablaba,pero en realidad habia estado azul del miedo por haber visto un fantasma.  
  
En ese momento cuando el sol ya se hacia notar,el echizo que Jann Li puso para que nadie saliera sus casas desaparecio,y en eso aparecieron Tomoyo,Meiling y Eriol junto a Nakuru y a Spi.Eriol se dio cuenta de que la gente podria notar a Kero y a Yue, asi que haciendo un conjuro,el junto a sus guardianes y Kero y Yue desaparecieron del lugar.Mientras Tomoyo y Meiling se acercaban a Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo: -Lo hiciste Sakura!! lo lograste!! todo el tiempo lo supe!! fue una lastima que me atraparan porque no pude filmarte.  
Sakura: -ay...Tomoyo...lo mas importante es que estas bien...  
Meiling: -Buen trabajo Kinomoto,salvaste a Shaoran!!   
Sakura: -Si...  
  
Pero en medio de la algarabia de todos,Shaoran se desplomo en los brazos de Sakura.  
  
Sakura: -Shaoran,que te pasa????!!!!  
  
Sakura se fijo que la herida de Shaoran aun sangraba.  
  
Sakura: -Shaoran !! dime algo...   
Shaoran: -No te preocupes...estoy..estoy bien..  
  
Tomoyo llamo una ambulancia por su celular,mientras que Sakura abrazaba con fuerza a Shaoran.La gente que ahora estaba libre de sus propias casas, se acercaban confundidas,buscando una explicacion a lo ocurrido,pero Meiling los mantenia alejados de donde estaba Sakura y Shaoran.


End file.
